Of Death and Destiny
by BananaBirdNova
Summary: By Bananabird. With Sentinel Prime, Megatron, and the Decepticon officers defeated, the great war appears to be finally coming to an end. But are the remaining Decepticon forces as scattered and leaderless as the Autobots think? And while the 'bots pick up the pieces of the war, a new threat looms in the distance, a threat much closer to home than what might appear at first glance.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Just to let you all know, I started this thing before I even knew there was going to be a fourth Transformers film, so none of this story has anything to do with the (yet to be released as I am writing this note) fourth movie. So that being said, you will quickly notice this takes place pretty much right after Dark of the Moon. It's a weird mixture between movie-verse, G1, and Shattered Glass (sort of). Got you interested? Maybe?

I think that's all. Oh right, disclaimer. Well, if any of you think I own the Transformers... I wish you were right. But alas I do not, so all rights to the transformers franchise, movies, characters, and concepts go to their rightful owners, I'm assuming they know who they are. I just know it's not me.

Happy reading!

* * *

Deep in space, a lone, dormant moon roamed the expanses of the universe. By some event or cosmic anomaly, this body had somehow lost its host, sun or perhaps a parent planet, and now traveled alone. The sphere was made of metal; vast metallic continents spanned the surface, creating a grid of rivets and recesses that wrapped the planet like vines. The fact that this moon was made of metal could not be taken by surprise, several planets in the galaxy were also comprised of metal and were in fact inhabited by metallic beings.

However, there were no signs of life – organic or cybernetic – on this moon. Nor were there any signs of previous habitation such as cities or roads.

For eons this moon had drifted solo. Far and wide it had traveled – as if searching for its lost host or some other kind of partner. It had remained silent since ancient times, until now. Now the moon stirred. For some purpose, the cosmic body rumbled, metal plates shifted and lights streamed from crevices. Then a voice spoke from the sphere – deeper than a quaking planet and more penetrating than the light of a lone star.

"Cybertron" the planet growled. The moon altered its course and drifted off into the darkness.

o~o~o

Overseeing the burial of Sentinel Prime, Megatron, and the other deceased Decepticons had been rough. But being Prime, it was his duty. It was hard to grasp that the war was finally (hopefully) coming to an end. Megatron was dead – again – and would most likely stay that way. How many times can one mech be resurrected? Being once offline himself, Optimus knew the ramifications – physically and emotionally – of being resurrected, and he couldn't see how one mech could go through that painful process twice.

But the burial ended quickly enough; not very many tears were shed over a bunch of offline Decepticons – and one traitor. It was with a heavy spark that Optimus could even think of Sentinel Prime, his own predecessor and mentor, as a traitor. In his short eulogy, though, Optimus kept strictly to how Sentinel had been known and regarded before he had left Cybertron, choosing to not mention the previous Prime's final, traitorous actions.

On their way back to Washington DC – to what remained of their latest NEST outpost after Sentinel's rampage – Optimus had time to think over quite a few things. His thoughts first turned to the trailer he was pulling, with Que's offline chassis inside. Que was to be sunk into the ocean in a waterproof trailer, next to where Jazz rested. That funeral was to take place about a week from now. Also in his trailer were several oil barrels filled with Ironhide's ashes, so to speak. It was quite a load to be hauling.

Optimus took time to despair over the fates that had befallen some of his most respected Autobots. Jazz: second in command, torn apart by Megatron himself; Ironhide: Weapons specialist, shot in the back by a traitor and forced to watch himself crumble into rust; Que: scientist and inventor, executed as a Decepticon prisoner. Optimus was glad indeed that the war was coming to an end and that no one else can suffer the fate of so many other Autobots before them.

But he forced his thoughts onto a different matter. First and foremost, once they returned to base Optimus was to have his right arm repaired and reattached by Ratchet, something the medic had stressed profusely and aggressively upon seeing the state Optimus had been in after his battle with Sentinel and Megatron. All other injuries inflicted on anyone else were to be repaired as well. Base was to be cleaned and repaired to the best of their ability, and a proper urn was to be constructed for Ironhide's remains. Then the funeral was to take place. Once all the Autobots' personal affairs had been taken care of, they were to return to Chicago to help clean up and rebuild the city.

_Ol' Prime's been awfully quiet back there,_ Sideswipe suddenly said over the comm-link, to everyone except the Prime.

_He's got a heavy load to carry_, Ratchet responded over the same link.

A moment of respectful silence followed. Like the Prim, they all felt depressed and even slightly guilty over the deaths of Ironhide and Que, but no one felt more guilty than Ratchet. Being the medic, he held himself personally responsible over any injuries that couldn't be fixed, even when he knew there was absolutely nothing he could have done for their two fallen friends. And seeing Que executed right in front of him had certainly rattled his circuits.

The silence was eventually interrupted by Sideswipe again. _Can you all believe that this war is finally over?_

_No,_ Ratchet responded again. _This war is far from over. So long as the Decepticon insignia is worn by just one mech, it will never be over._

_Yeah, so's long as I get tah bust oop some Decepticon booty, I'll be a happy mech,_ Leadfoot chimed in.

Bumblebee jumped into the conversation, only to reprimand the Wrecker. _You_ _want the war to continue? How could you say that?_

_Now, I didn't say that! All I said was I'll be happy tah kick s'more Decepticon aft._

_Sure didn't sound like that to me,_ Bumblebee grumbled.

_Come on_ guys, Dino cut in._ Megsie and his posse are all dead! The fighting's over for now, we should all be partying!_ The warrior accentuated his point with an exuberant engine rev.

_Dino!_ Ratchet barked. _Now is not the time to party. Have some respect for your fallen comrades._

_Neither Ironhide or Que would want us to mourn over them for too long,_ Dino responded, surprisingly solomn.

_It hasn't been a day since they died, we haven't been mourning for nearly long enough. So that's enough out of you,_ Ratchet sniped.

An uncomfortable silence followed. This lasted for no more than five minutes before Sideswipe spoke up again. _So uh, who's up for some eye spy?_

_NO!_ Several 'bots shot back, ending the conversation once and for all.

So the general feeling after the battle of Chicago was bittersweet. Yes, Megatron had been defeated - again - as well as most of his key officers. The threat from Sentinel had been eliminated and the remaining Decepticon forces were scattered and leaderless. But the Autobots had lost two in their ranks and most of an entire human city had been decimated, along with the deaths of thousands, if not close to a million, humans. Not to mention that Cybertron was finally and truly lost; nearly half of the cybernetic planet had been undoubtedly decimated in the black hole created by the space bridge shutting down. They all knew there was absolutely no way of resurrecting their home now, it's just nobody was willing to say it out loud just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus walked the halls of the Autobot base in DC. Repairs were going well; the human government had supplied ample amounts of material to help rebuild their base. The problem was that the humans could never supply the kind of materials and technology the Autobots were used to using on Cybertron. The kinds of alloys and metals that came from their home planet were ten times stronger than the strongest metals Earth could offer, and it's not like the humans could give them unlimited amounts of their toughest metals either, they were just too rare. And when it came to technology, humanity was nowhere near hitting the same level Cybertronians had been at even at the fall of Cybertron. And Optimus was very reluctant to share Cybertronian technology with the humans, for fear of what the volatile species would do with it.

This problem was in fact the reason why Optimus was going to see Ratchet. The repairs to his arm were malfunctioning nearly every day because Ratchet simply didn't have the proper supplies to correctly repair it. Eventually, Ratchet had said, he would hammer out all malfunctions as they appeared, but it was very frustrating, for both medic and victim (and by victim meaning to the wrath of Ratchet's frustration). This time Optimus' arm had simply gone dead in the middle of a meeting, slamming right down onto the table during one of his statements. Lennox had a good time laughing at the more timid members of the group that had thought the Prime had grown angry at them. This was actually one of the more minor malfunctions; Optimus had accidentally knocked over Dino the other day when his arm had erratically swung on its own. He hoped though that if the severity of his malfunctions were going down, it meant that his arm was finally reaching the last stages of repair.

_At least it's not as bad as when Bumblebee lost his legs_, Optimus thought. After the battle of Mission City, the poor scout hadn't been able to walk properly for a month.

"Yo, I was working on that!" a muffled voice distracted Optimus from his musing. The Prime knew immediately who the voice belonged to even before the small red body came crashing through the wall.

Mudflap smashed into the opposite wall while Skids stepped through the newly formed hole and waved a destroyed blow torch at his twin.

"What was y'all thinking, messin' with my assignment?!" Skids said.

"I was thinking I'm gonna bust yore face up!"

"That doesn't even make any sense! I'm gonna bust _yore_ face up!"

_Whoever gave the twins a blowtorch should be thrown in the brig_, Optimus thought as the two began to grapple at each other.

"Mudflap, Skids!" Optimus tried to intervene, but the wrestling brothers paid no attention. "_Enough you two_!" Optimus said, quickly losing patience and using a foot and his one functioning arm to pry the two apart.

"Hey, hey Optimus, let me go, I was just about to put that one in his place!" Skids protested, dangling in Optimus' grasp.

"Like slag you will!" Mudflap retorted from underneath Optimus' foot.

"Enough!" Optimus repeated. "I will not tolerate infighting! Your destructive behavior is detrimental to the rebuilding of this base. To make up for it, both of you will repair that wall and report for double duty, understood?!"

"Yes Prime," to two said monotonously.

"Make sure this doesn't happen again," Optimus said before putting Skids back down roughly. He knew though that the two would be back at it in less than an hour.

Sure enough, as the twins walked back through the hole they'd created, they were already bickering again.

"Now look what you've gone done, you've gotten us in trouble with the Prime!" Skids shouted.

"Me? You threw me through the wall!" Mudflap retorted.

"That was a push, glitch face, you stumbled!" This remark was followed by a crash and a thud.

Optimus just sighed and continued on his way. He valued dearly what each and every one of his Autobots contributed to the cause, but sometimes he wished the twins would just grow up into mature adults already.

There came another crash and quick footsteps up ahead, and a cackling Sideswipe ran past down another hallway with a huffing and enraged Leadfoot on his tail shouting: "Get back here you two-timed pit spawn!"

Optimus sighed again – maybe there was no hope for the twins after all, not around the influence of certain other mechs on this base.

Finally Optimus reached the med bay where he found Ratchet working religiously on Ironhide's urn. He insisted it be perfect, not that Optimus thought otherwise, and worked on it day and night to ensure Ironhide's remains got placed in it as swiftly as possible.

Ratchet turned at the sound of heavy footsteps, and immediately recognized Prime's dead arm.

"Slaggit, not again!" he moaned.

Optimus entered the bay and sat down on a berth as Ratchet retrieved the proper tools. He came to Optimus with a welding tool and opened up a panel on his right shoulder. Optimus inspected the urn as Ratchet began rerouting wires.

"How's it going, Ratchet?" the Prime asked, knowing the medic would know what he was talking about.

"Too slow," Ratchet responded. Optimus noted though that the vessel appeared to be near completion.

"Looks like it's going to be done on time," Optimus commented.

"Yes, but it took too long. Things would have gone a lot quicker if we still had Que," Ratchet said with a touch of remorse. Optimus knew that this was as close as Ratchet was going to get to showing his true feelings of sadness over the death of his comrades. Ratchet tended to hide his feelings half of the time, resorting to curtness and mock aggression instead; a habit he had formed after eons of battle. The medic thought nobody had noticed this, but it took a lot of good acting to hide that kind of thing from the Prime.

The two fell into silence as Ratchet finished his repairs. Finally he closed the panel with a "there, you're done." Optimus flexed his arm, testing the restored strength in the limb.

Ratchet vented as he put away his tools and sat back down in front of his project. "If only we had Cybertronian technology and materials, Optimus. I'm useless here on Earth, how am I supposed to repair anything if I'm forced to use Earth supplies?"

"Perhaps there is a way we can travel to Cybertron and recover any materials we can?"

"You mean what is left of Cybertron. And how are we going to get there, the Xantium is destroyed, remember?"

Optimus took time to rub his optics, he had gone over this scenario several times with himself and had always come up with the very same conclusion this conversation was coming to. "The Ark is still on Earth's moon."

"And how are we going to get _there_?! I doubt the humans are going to waste millions of dollars to construct a ship exclusively for _us_. Especially after the last time they did that, we brought back the devices that led to the near destruction of their civilization, _and_ they lost an entire city because of the war we sequentially brought to them. Plus, even _if_ we get the Ark down to Earth, how are we going to repair it without Cybertronian technology?"

"I don't know, Ratchet." Optimus vented. "This is something we must discuss once our immediate duties have been completed."

Ratchet grunted and continued his work. Optimus took this as a sign that the conversation had ended and left. He did have other things to attend to, anyway.

o~o~o

One week later, the Autobots found themselves standing at a Pacific Ocean waterfront somewhere in Oregon, near the city of Portland. The NEST's personal C-17 had transported them all the way across the country so Que could be laid to rest next to Jazz, who's body had been sunk here five years ago because the secluded stretch of water was conveniently close to Mission City. It had also been on the way to the Marianas Trench where Megatron and the other fallen Decepticons from Mission City had been sunk. (It had been reported to the United States government that they had been sunk in the Laurentian Abyss off the east coast of Canada to throw off anyone, human or Cybertronian, who wished to investigate the site. Needless to say the ruse didn't work).

But now a crane held Que's "coffin" above a deep section of water, where it was to be sunk for good. The vessel in which Ironhide's remains were to be transferred to to sat next to the barrels where his ashes were currently being kept. Once Ironhide's remains were transferred, the urn would be taken back to base where it would be kept in a safe, private location; seeing as sinking it in water would most likely ruin the remains, and the Autobots were reluctant to leave it behind and exposed where anyone could tamper with it.

The funeral was to be short and sweet, Optimus Prime would give a eulogy for both Que and Ironhide and then Que's coffin would be gently sunk into the ocean and Ironhide's remains would be transferred. All Autobots had attended, of course, as well as Sam and Carly – newly engaged. Sam's family was also there, along with the Lennox family, Epps, and a number of current and former NEST soldiers. Mearing, Simmons, General Morshower, and even Mikaela, all made appearances as well.

Optimus paced at the front of the assembly. Once everyone had arranged themselves he began without premise.

"Autobots, human allies – friends, this war that has brought us together has made us all stronger and tightened the bonds between us. Many courageous souls have risen high when the occasion called for it, and many more have sacrificed themselves so that we may all live on in an era of peace to come.

"Two of our comrades have fallen in battle doing just that; they have given their lives so that good may rise above darkness. It is with heavy sparks and hearts that we must give a final farewell to these fallen heroes.

"Que was an energetic and eager mech willing to do anything to help out his fellow comrades. His contributions to science, even before the war, were unmatched and valued beyond what can be expressed through words. Some of his last inventions alone saved two lives here today."

Hearing this, Carly took Sam's hand and the two looked at each other briefly before looking away.

Optimus continued: "Que was a valued Autobot and will be missed greatly by all.

"Ironhide was a strong willed and courageous warrior. He put himself between the innocent and those wishing to do them harm, and he put his friends ahead of himself. He had committed himself wholly to the Autobot cause and dedicated his life to fighting evil. Although he may have not been the most expressive of mechs, he certainly has touched each and every one of our lives. Ironhide will be greatly missed by all of us.

"It is with this that we say farewell. Que and Ironhide are now one with the Allspark, and they await the day when we may join them. 'Till all are one."

"'till all are one," the other Autobots repeated mournfully.

Optimus turned and nodded towards the trailer that held Que's body. The crane holding it up began to lower it towards the water's surface. Gently, the trailer touched the water and began to ease farther downward, waves lapping the sides of the coffin as it submerged into the ocean. When the entire trailer had sunk below the waves, the crane finally released its precious cargo. All in attendance watched the final glimpses of the casket before it was gone for good.

Next was Ironhide's turn. There were six barrels total that held the warrior's remains. Six Autobots stepped forward to complete the task: Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Topspin, and Chromia, the femme who's spark harbored the greatest sadness and regret over the death of the warrior, her sparkmate.

Each 'bot picked up a barrel and as one poured the contents into the waiting vessel. The urn was beautiful in a simplistic way – made of metal, its base was smaller than the middle, as the edges came out until near the top, where they turned back in at the base of the neck. Cybertronian runes for Primus and the Allspark ran down one side while on the opposite side was written:

_One With The Allspark_

**_IRONHIDE_**

_May He Rest In Peace_

**_IRONHIDE_**

The first half written in Cybertronian, the second half in English and in tribute to the humans Ironhide had befriended on Earth. The flawlessly inscribed words and perfect symmetry showed just how much care Ratchet had put into making it.

As soon as the last particles of rusty dust fell into the vessel, Ratchet capped the urn with a simple square stopper.

And that was the end of the ceremony. Tombstones were put into place for Jazz and Que – since the world now knew of the existence of the Cybertronians, they could now formally mark the resting place of their deceased. Each headstone was made of metal – the same kind Ironhide's urn was made of – and was inscribed with the same words for Ironhide, except one had Jazz's name and the other Que's.

Every attendee took their turn to give their respects to the fallen Autobots. And then it was time to pack up and leave; the Autobots were due in Chicago to help clean and rebuild, and Optimus had to take Ironhide's urn back to base before he joined the others in the city.

It was time to move on to a better and brighter future.

o~o~o

Thousands of light-years away from Earth, a cybernetic planet drifted through space. Now it was decrepit and decaying, but in the past, thousands of cities had once risen from the surface to form a jagged horizon line. These majestic cities had been build to inspire awe in anyone who saw them. Towering metal skyscrapers once stood in glistening glory above the smaller buildings and suburbs where the cybernetic beings who built the cities had lived and worked. Metal valleys had once spanned the distances between the cities, and roads traversed these valleys from one area to the next. In other areas, the planet's surface receded down into the inner workings of the planet, where those who once populated the planet could access the sub-levels of the globe. All these features formed a complex yet majestic geometric design across the globe so that the layout of the planet flowed smoothly across the entire surface.

But now the planet was dead and decaying. The skyscrapers had toppled and the exposed metal stuck jaggedly out in uneven shreds. Most cities had been entirely decimated where nothing stood higher than the largest pile of debris. Rust spread like a celestial disease and alone had brought down many buildings that had originally been left standing. Not to mention that an entire half of the planet was missing. It didn't look like the missing half had been ripped or blown off though, it was as if a knife had just cut cleanly through the planet, exposing all the inner workings of the sphere. Here it could be seen how the cities didn't just stop at the surface but continued on down nearly halfway to the core of the planet. Like icebergs, the metropolises branched out below the surface to form an even more complex grid of catacombs. But even here the planet had suffered decimation. Despite this the exposed core of the planet had somehow remained intact, and the only thing that could be seen of it was a seemingly solid sphere.

It was only recently that this decimated planet had lost its one half. And now, as it continued to roam, a smaller metallic planet approached it. As this second body grew closer, seemingly on a crash course, it began to slow down of its own accord. It was just barely small enough to be a moon to the planet, but still several times larger than the four moons that had once orbited the planet in the past.

The moon-like body swiftly approached the half planet, aiming straight for the exposed core. As it neared, metallic plates began to shift in a complicated pattern over its surface, as if solving itself as a puzzle.

"Cybertron . . . we meet again," a gravelly voice emanated from the moon, deep enough to have come from the very core of the sphere. The shifting of the plates narrowed down from surface wide to two small sections that faced the planet, eventually revealing two holes open to space. Out of each of these appeared a curved spike; they slid out from inside the moon and came to resemble the mandibles on a praying mantis. Between these mandibles a circular formation also opened to reveal a gaping hole with sharp, teeth like structures lining the inside.

"At last, Primus, you will give to me," the moon rumbled, "_Vector Sigma!_"

As it said this, the mandibles plunged into the innards of the cybernetic planet, causing debris of metal to fly freely out into space. Deeper the claw-like limbs sank, encircling the solid core. When the mandibles had sunk in deep enough, the mouth-like structure between them enveloped the core of the planet, and effectively ate the small sphere. Now with its prize, the entity sailed back and away from the now coreless planet; its teeth snapped shut behind the sphere, and the metal plates shifted back to cover up the three holes.

As the attacking body retreated, what was revealed was a planet in a very sorry state. Debris of metal now floated freely from the inside of the planet and a large dark hole was left where the core once rested. The planet of Cybertron was now less than half whole.

For a moment, the moon sailed back silently, apparently observing its handiwork.

Then it spoke again: "I need . . . a body."

A very small hole opened on the side of the sphere facing the open universe. An even smaller craft sailed out of the portal.

"Find me . . . a body . . . and bring it back to me."

The craft's engine ignited and it took off with incredible speed into outer space. Its speed increased until the ship disappeared in a flash as it hit light speed.


	3. Chapter 3

The effort to clean up Chicago didn't start immediately after the 'bots arrived. First, search and rescue must take place. What remained of the city's population had been evacuated and dozens of survivors had already been found by the time the Autobots arrived. But the search continued on for at least two more weeks. For the first few days, multiple additional survivors were found, but that rate quickly dwindled to near nothing after the first week. Eventually, when no one had been found for five straight days, the actions of the searchers formally turned to cleanup.

Skids and Mudflap teamed up to carry a particularly large piece of rubble to the pile that was to be picked up for disposal later.

"Man, this ain't right!" Skids protested. "We're warriors, not laborers."

"Yeah, we should be out kickin' Decepticon can!" Mudflap said.

"Slag yeah!" Skids agreed, and dropped his end of the rock they were transporting. "I say we go rogue; an elite strike force of two out bustin' 'con aft!" Skids then struck what he assumed was a heroic pose.

"And with me as team leader!" Mudflap put in.

"Who said you could be leader?"

"Since I called dibs; that's how it rolls bro!" At this remark Mudflap was tackled to the ground by Skids.

"Knock it off, you two," Jolt grumbled as he walked by the tumbling twins with a large slab of concrete in his arms.

The twins paid no heed and continued to wrestle.

Jolt, the twins, Dino, and Sideswipe had all been assigned to work together as a cleanup unit. Bumblebee had permission to go visit Sam and Carly while they prepared for their wedding, so he was out of town. Ratchet and the femmes were dismantling one of the fallen Decepticon carrier ships that had crashed in the Chicago River. The wreckers were assisting the humans by demolishing buildings that were too structurally damaged to save. And Optimus Prime was off – doing Prime stuff.

"Ya gotta let them blow off some steam," Sideswipe said sarcastically as he walked back to pick up another piece of rock.

"Well they're not helping any of us by 'blowing off some steam.' _Cut it out you two!_" Jolt snapped when the brothers nearly smashed into him in their tumbling. Jolt forcibly kicked the two apart and pulled them to their feet by their scruff bars. "You two have caused enough trouble for today. Pull it together and pick that rock back up. The truck's here." He pushed the two towards the rock they had been carrying earlier. The twins complied, but not without a few grumbles.

Indeed, an empty dumpster truck had arrived to pick up more debris for transport. The Autobots loaded the truck in silence. When the truck left Sideswipe huffed and fell back on a pile of rubble, laying back on it as if the rocks made up a giant sofa.

Jolt vented, growing tired of his teammates' behavior. "Get up, Sideswipe."

"But I'm sooo booored!" Sideswipe moaned. The cleanup effort had been going steady for at least a week and the Autobots had been at the same task day and night for at least that long.

"Hey, we're all stuck doing this, so get off your aft and help," Dino cut in.

Sideswipe lolled his head over to stare at Dino sullenly. "Make me," he grouched.

In the background Skids chased Mudflap off into the city shouting threats and waving a twisted beam of metal like a crowbar. Jolt vented in frustration again.

o~o~o

"Hey Ratchet, are you going to help us out here or what?"

The medic was standing in the hull of the downed Decepticon ship, which had originally crashed in the Chicago River, but had been dredged out of the water because it had been blocking a major portion of the river, and because they planned to dismantle it for spare parts. Ratchet had been staring at the insides of the ship, but now he turned as the pink femme walked up to him.

"Of course, Elita, it's just seeing this ship reminds me of the days of the war on Cybertron. Needless to say I'm glad this ship is being dismantled, but it brings back memories that I just can't quite ignore."

Elita-One nodded in understanding. "Things will never be the same again."

Ratchet sighed: "What does it mean to have things be 'the same,'? I certainly don't long for any time during the war, and the days of Cybertron are just too long ago to be considered normal."

Elita lowered her head slightly with agreement.

Ratchet grunted, realizing he was going nowhere with his reminiscing. "What is it you need my help with?"

"We're ready to cut the wires, the system's been checked and all safety hazards have been neutralized."

Ratchet nodded and followed Elita out of the belly of the ship.

During the crash, the ship's electrical system had somehow been knocked into stasis lock and therefore needed to be permanently shut down before the ship was dismantled. The femmes had checked the system and disabled any traps that may spring into effect when the Autobots tried to shut it down, and now pulling the plug on the grid was the only thing left to do. But they needed an officer's supervision for the final cut.

The two met Arcee in the ship's main command center. The purple femme had opened some panels under the main control console, revealing bundles of cables and wires. She sat in front of the circuitry with some wire cutters, waiting for the others.

Ratchet looked around briefly before addressing the femmes, "Where's Chromia? She should be here."

Arcee shrugged, "Chromia's been keeping to herself a lot lately. We've tried to talk to her, but she tends to not respond most of the time."

Ratchet vented harshly and put his finger to the side of his helm. "_Chromia, this is Ratchet. Get your aft down to the main control room stat, or you're getting the grunt job no one else wants."_

Elita looked at the medic in disapproval. "Nice Ratchet. You know she's mourning for Ironhide, right?"

"Shouldn't we give her some space?" Arcee added.

"I understand how she feels, but by now she should start trying to reintegrate herself into society again. I'm not trying to hurt her, merely trying to get her through a difficult time."

"And there's no better way to do that than by employing the good old cuddly nudge from Ratchet," Elita remarked sarcastically.

The medic ignored the comment and walked up to Arcee. "Let's get this over with."

Arcee took out her cutters and pulled out the wires from the opened panel. She began cutting wires with Elita helping untangle the mess as they went. After several minutes of snipping, all the wires had been cut.

When they were done Ratchet stood up. "Lets dish out the work load," he said.

o~o~o

Alone, Chromia walked the passageways of the Decepticon mothership. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. Since Ironhide's death, she felt lonely all the time, but a kind of lonely that couldn't be cured by being in the company of others. She had no desire to be with anybody, just her own thoughts.

By no means had Chromia gotten past the death of her sparkmate, she felt she never would be fully over it, but she had come to terms with it a long time ago. She and Ironhide had discussed the high possibility that, both being Autobots in the war, one of them would likely get killed. They had both agreed that should this happen, the survivor shouldn't mourn over the deceased for long.

But Chromia just couldn't quite get used to it. She'd accepted the fact that Ironhide was gone, but couldn't stop thinking about missing him.

The blue femme received Ratchet's comm, and thought about not going to meet up with the others. But then she decided she had nothing better to do, and it was always best to stay on Ratchet's good side, so she turned and meandered towards the control room; having no qualms about taking her time, though.

She walked slowly through the Decepticon craft, which was still wet in some hallways from when it had flooded. Seeing the harsh interior of the Decepticon warship, her thoughts suddenly turned to Sentinel Prime and the first treacherous act he had committed to expose himself as a Decepticon. Chromia stopped in her tracks, her frame beginning to shake with rage. She couldn't think of that back-stabber without becoming furious. If only she had gotten her hands on that betrayer before Optimus, she would have made that sorry excuse for a Prime pay. Her arm cannons initiated and without a second thought she cried out and shot the wall next to her, obliterating the thick metal paneling. She leaned her forehead against an intact piece of wall, venting hard, clearing her mind. _Enough,_ she thought, _enough of this._ She'd vented her anger for too long, pitied herself for too long, and it was time to move on. She stood straight, shut down her cannons, and continued on her way.

But then a voice stopped her. She listened for several clicks until the muffled voice reached her audio receivers again. Chromia turned, and cautiously retraced her steps. Now that she was closer, the voice came a bit more clearly, and seemed to be coming from the wall.

". . . freakin' Decepticons, ya wanna have a go at me?!"

A second more gravelly voice interrupted the first, "I wouldn't encourage them man."

Chromia thought she recognized the voices, but she powered her cannons back up just in case and began to peel away the paneling where she had blown it apart before.

The first voice came again: "Hey, they're opening up the wall. What do we do?"

"I say we hide," the second voice said again, now louder.

Chromia pulled back the last panels to reveal a dark hole with two darker shapes inside. But the first thing she saw was a pair of red optics and she pointed her cannons at them immediately.

"Whoa whoa there warrior goddess! It's about fricken' time you Autobots came for us!" Wheelie said, putting his hands up in the air.

"Oh, it's just you two," Chromia said flatly as she lowered her weapons.

"That's some way to greet the two mechs who took down the Decepticon warship!" Wheelie protested.

"Hmm, is that so? Well, now you can help us dismantle the ship," said Chromia as she turned and began to walk away.

"What? Can you believe this, Brains? They're putting us to work, without even considering that we might be low on energy."

"Okay then," Chromia said over her shoulder. "We'll get you some rations, and _then_ you can help us dismantle the ship."

"This is anarchy!" Wheelie cried as he and Brains followed the blue femme down the hallway.

"We should form a protest," Brains added.

o~o~o

"So, tell me how you two took down an entire Decepticon warship?" Ratchet said, kneeling down in front of the two minibots; each nursing a tiny cube of energon.

"Well after distracting Shockwave and letting the other Autobots escape to safety . . ." Wheelie began.

"We hid in a downed battle ship," Brains mumbled truthfully.

". . . we commandeered a Decepticon battle ship and flew it up to this mothership."

"We didn't do nothin', it flew itself."

"We then skillfully found out where the command bridge was . . ."

"After getting lost three times."

". . . took out the 'con officers . . ."

"Wheelie panicked . . ."

". . . and shut down the ship's systems to make it crash."

". . . and I hacked into their system and put it into stasis lock while the Decepticons were trying to catch Wheelie."

Wheelie turned to Brains in a huff. "Will ya shuddup Brains!"

"Just telling it how it is brudda," Brains said.

"And then . . .?" Ratchet prompted.

Wheelie turned towards Ratchet again. "And then when we saw the ship was crashing we ran for it and hid in a storage cabinet in the wall."

"And it wasn't 'till after the ship crashed that we discovered the storage unit didn't open from the inside," Brains finished.

Ratchet hmphed, "That's quite the story there."

"You bet it is, and every word of it's the truth!" Wheelie said.

"Well then I commend you for a job well done," Ratchet said as he stood. "But unfortunately there's work to be done right now, and I could certainly use some small hands down in sector 4d. So if you would follow me . . ." the medic didn't bother to finish before he walked off.

"Whadid I tell ya, Brains?! Putting us to work, like animals!" Wheelie complained, but followed Ratchet out of the room anyway.

o~o~o

While the Autobots were working, Optimus Prime stood in the middle of Chicago. He was proud of the effort his troops were putting into assisting the humans, but even with their help, things were going slow. It had been hoped that much of Chicago could be saved, but as they worked, more and more of the buildings they inspected were just too damaged to repair. The Wreckers were speeding things up by demolishing unstable buildings, but in reality this just created more debris to be cleaned up by the other teams. It was now projected that much of Downtown Chicago was going to have to be rebuilt from scratch.

Optimus was observing the work being done, but only partially because there was something much more pressing on his mind. What this thing was, he didn't know. He had this very strong feeling emanating from his spark that something was out of place; that something was missing; that something was very _wrong_. It felt like something incredibly valuable had been lost, but for the life of him the Prime couldn't figure out what it was. The feeling had come about him a week or so ago, and ever since it had distracted him from all of his duties, even causing him to nearly zone out during a meeting just this very day.

And even now Optimus was so distracted by this feeling that he didn't even notice the human at his feet until the man was practically shouting at him. Upon hearing the voice he finally gave the man his attention.

"Mearing would like to speak with you," he said.

Optimus made his way to the main NEST headquarters that had been set up in. Sure enough, when he got there, liaison Mearing was waiting for him, busily going through purses and papers like always.

"Prime!" she barked, her usual greeting that always made Optimus feel like he had done something wrong and was being reprimanded for it.

"Mearing," Optimus greeted in return.

Charlotte didn't waste any time cutting to the chase: "NASA has reported to our government that there are five objects from space on course to crash land on Earth, the military has confirmed that they are of the same structure of incoming transformers." The liaison pointed Optimus towards a projection of the globe in the center of the room, large enough for the Cybertronian to see clearly.

"Decepticons?" Optimus asked, viewing up close the projection which also displayed the five Earth-bound objects as red, blinking dots.

"We're unsure, but the signals emanating from them seem to resemble your Autobot signature."

Optimus reflected that the humans didn't have much experience analyzing earth-bound Cybertronians, and lacked the technology to accurately identify a Cybertronian signature.

"Where are their estimated landing sites?" he asked Mearing.

"In about three days they are all expected to touch down near a small town called Marengo, Il, about 60 miles northwest of here."

Optimus nodded, memorizing the data displayed on the projection. "I'll get a contact team out there to meet them."

o~o~o

Just as Mearing had predicted, three days later, in the very outreaches of Earth's atmosphere, five metallic asteroids began to descend down towards the rocky organic planet. They were close together, but they never collided. Their descent path led them down towards the central eastern area of North America, targeting the western side of Lake Michigan. This was where the strongest Autobot signal on Earth was emanating from. The asteroids entered Earth's atmosphere, burning bright cherry red as they fell.

o~o~o

It was in the middle of the night. Optimus stood with a small team of Autobots: Sideswipe, Bumblebee who had been pulled from his vacation in Washington DC, Ratchet, and Jolt. Ratchet had examined the data sent from the U.S. government, and had confirmed to the best of his ability that the signals were in fact Autobot. Trusting his medic's opinion, Optimus had only brought these select few as a greeting party.

They were located just where Mearing had directed them, in a stretch of pasture – graciously opened up to them by a farmer – several miles west of Marengo, Illinois. After hours of waiting in the cold and the dark, they were rewarded for their patience as they finally saw five flaming balls in the sky descending towards the ground. They hadn't expected the new wave of Autobots to land perfectly at their feet, so the plan was to wait here and send out a homing signal, and then wait for the newcomers to come to them. The nearby city and surrounding suburbs had been put into lockdown in anticipation of the crash-landing Cybertronians, who, they knew, were not in complete control of their descent.

As Optimus watched the wave of the new Autobots enter the atmosphere, he took time to reflect on the past and remember the time when he and his small team had first come to Earth. How times have changed, the Prime thought, and after such a short period of a few Earth years too. When they had first come to this planet his troops had been targeted and hunted down by the human government, and the feud between Autobots and Decepticons seemed far from over. But now as these Autobots were arriving to Earth for the first time, the humans were openly welcoming them to their planet and the war was finally coming to an end. Everything seemed to move by a lot quicker on Earth than on Cybertron, Optimus thought.

o~o~o

The new Cybertronians began the final stages of descent. As they rocketed toward the ground, two of them broke away and continued on their own separate courses. The other three continued on together and unfortunately began to head straight for a more populated section of town. There was nothing they could do to alter their course now but tuck in and go along for the ride.

In the end the three touched down in a car dealership district, forming three craters where each landed. Somehow there were no native Earthlings about so even though several vehicles were crushed, and many more had their alarms set off, nobody was hurt. Each Cybertronian transformed out of their space travel mode and rose above the buildings as protoforms. They looked around, observing their strange new surroundings.

"Fascinating," one spoke up and wandered over to look at the cars in the Nissan Dealership.

"Sweet rides," another said as he scanned a vehicle from the Dodge Dealership.

"They're good enough, I suppose," said the third, who was eyeing the Lamborghinis.

In the end a red Nissan Z Coupe, a blue Dodge Viper, and a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo drove out of town and towards the Autobot homing beacon that was emanating from west of their location.

The fourth Cybertronian only strayed slightly from the others, landing in a more suburban area of the city. His landing, like the others, set off dozens of car alarms, but harmed no one in the deserted streets. As he scanned his surroundings, a parking lot full of black and white cars caught his attention. Before the alarmed officers could spill out of the police department, a sleek, brand new cruiser drove away.

The final mech had unfortunately sailed a bit farther away from the others, and found himself crashing down in a forested area north of the city. Careful not to damage more of the natural habitat, the protoform transformer scared a herd of deer as he navigated his way through the trees. He managed to slip away from several human hunters who had been alerted by the extraterrestrial landing, but not before spotting the humans' off road vehicle. A moment later, a Jeep Wrangler drove out of the woods and towards an open pasture area several miles away.

o~o~o

The Autobot welcoming team waited anxiously, expecting some new Autobots to arrive any minute. Sideswipe, although he would never let the others know, was the most anxious.

In the distance three pairs of headlights appeared to be heading in their direction.

Every time new Autobots arrived Sideswipe would get like this.

The headlights were getting brighter. The vehicles were getting closer.

For with every new wave of Autobots that arrived on Earth there was the possibility that one of them might be . . .

"BROTHER!" Sideswipe suddenly cried in elation and raced out to meet the yellow Lamborghini that he had spotted and identified in less than a click. Optimus didn't try to stop the Corvette from running off – he was too stunned.

"Dear sweet Primus," Ratchet muttered next to the Prime.

The Lamborghini had to swerve and transform quickly to keep from colliding head on with the swiftly approaching Sideswipe. He couldn't escape the tackle hug, though.

"Sunny I've missed you so much where've you been you wouldn't believe what you've missed how could you have kept me waiting for so long . . ." the silver melee warrior babbled.

"Ack, Sideswipe let me go! Yes it's good to see you too, now _get off you're scratching my finish!_" the yellow mech cried as he struggled out of the crushing grip.

The blue Dodge transformed and approached Optimus and the others. "You would not _believe_ what it's been like living with _that one_ for the last several hundred years," he said in a haughty voice, jerking his head toward the yellow mech who was beating a hasty escape from Sideswipe.

"Huh, you get the yellow sociopath, we got the silver devil," Jolt quirked.

"Tracks, it's good to have you back," Optimus greeted the blue mech.

"The pleasure's all mine Optimus Prime," Track returned with a bow.

"Sunstreaker," Optimus sighed as the yellow mech approached, still swatting away his clingy twin.

The red Nissan had transformed a while ago and now walked up to the group. "Ratchet, it's been too long dear friend. Optimus, I am curious to know what is so important about this planet," he said.

"All in good time Perceptor. Now we must wait for the other two to arrive."

"Speaking of which," Tracks said, looking out across the field towards a new pair of headlights.

In no time the Jeep, its sides already coated with mud and grit, was pulling up beside the group and transforming into a green mech who smiled cheerily at the others.

"Hi Prime, boy it's good to see you again. Interesting planet you've got here. Bumblebee, how've you been buddy!"

Bumblebee greeted his fellow scout enthusiastically.

"Hound, I am glad to see you again as well," Optimus said warmly. "But where is the fifth member of your team?"

Right on cue a siren went off and the police cruiser pulled up, transforming into root form.

"Prowl," Optimus greeted with a nod.

"Prime," Prowl returned. "I'll put together a report on everything that's occurred to us as soon . . ."

"Later Prowl, later," Optimus interrupted with a hint of mirth.

"You speak of the devil?" Tracks said sideways to Jolt, "How about living with _that_ for a couple hundred."

Jolt nodded in understanding and sympathy. Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Hound where doing their best to catch up on everything that's happened to them both since they'd last seen each other, Sideswipe was still clinging to Sunstreaker, and Perceptor and Ratchet were conversing quietly to the side.

"Well then Autobots, it is time we head out. Newcomers, we will escort you back to base where you will be briefed," Optimus commanded.

They all transformed and drove off as a convoy; what was first a group of five had now doubled to ten.

o~o~o

High up in the atmosphere, a sixth extraterrestrial object began its descent to Earth. Cloaked from both visual and electronic detection, the ship directed its course towards the west coast of the United States. Unbeknownst to those who lived on the planet below, it sailed through the night air, adjusting its course and speed so that it quietly landed in the water off the west coast.

The craft had detected two Cybertronian bodies – deceased bodies – in this area and it was determined to find them. It splashed into the ocean and transformed so it could cruise through the water, heading north up the coast towards its destination.

After traveling for little over an hour it finally spotted its target. In the gloom of the ocean at night, two shapes appeared ahead. They were large, rectangular, white boxes sitting meters apart on the sea floor. The ship sailed up to them, sensing that its prize was close. It transformed again so that several tentacles emerged from the body, claws fixed at the ends. It approached the sunken coffins, analyzing the two chasses inside. One was much fresher, the other slightly deteriorated, but both broken into pieces in some way. The craft analyzed the containers they were in next, their condition was the same as the bodies within them – one newer, the other less than. After analyzing the situation, the craft decided to go for the more broken down container – it would be easier to get it open and get to the prize within.

Its clawed arms extended out and started to tug and pull at the corners of the coffin, finding its weak points. Finally, the searching arms located the door to the box and pulled it until it snapped off. Water rushed into the once water-tight container, causing air bubbles to gush out into open water.

The ship flung the door away where it gently bumped and settled to the ocean floor. It then sailed into the dark space where its reward lay. The body was in two, torn in the middle; but that didn't matter.

The arms grabbed ahold of the deceased Cybertronian and it pulled the body out of its resting place. Finally satisfied that its prize was in hand, the ship ignited its engines and sailed straight up and out of the ocean. Leaving all stealth endeavors behind, it flew straight up into the sky, faster and faster until it reached the outer limits of the atmosphere where it transformed again to accommodate space travel and left the organic planet behind.


	4. Chapter 4

The convoy, led by Optimus Prime, arrived in D.C. after a day of hard driving. Sideswipe insisted the entire time that they speed things up, but Prime and Prowl countered that speeding was breaking the law. Despite this, halfway through the trip Sideswipe got antsy and challenged Sunstreaker to a race, to which Sunstreaker coldly declined, claiming he didn't want to get his paint job dusty and wear out his tires the first day he had acquired them. Despite Optimus's warning again that racing was prohibited, Sideswipe called Sunstreaker a rusted pile of space junk with no more beauty than an Ick-Yak, to which Sunstreaker responded by revving his engines angrily and speeding down the freeway, Sideswipe whooping and racing after. In the end both twins found themselves pulled over and receiving tickets from none other than Prowl.

Tracks snickered as the convoy drove by. _"Rule one of race club,"_ he commed the twins, "_never start a race when there's a cop twenty feet away."_

"_Or a Prime, and an angry medic, and a mad scientist . . ."_ Bumblebee added.

"_Was that in reference to me?" _ Perceptor asked, clearly familiar with the nickname. "_I am not a mad scientist. The notion is completely ludicrous, mad scientist indeed."_

"_Heh, yeah he leaves all the crazy stuff to Que,"_ Hound said cheerily. "_Hey is he on this planet somewhere?"_

A sudden silence fell about the group. The silence stretched out, and eventually the newcomers realized that something needed to be said, but whatever it was nobody was saying it, and things suddenly became very awkward. Finally Hound couldn't stand it any longer, "_Was it . . . something I said?"_

It was Optimus who came out with the answer, "_Que is no longer with us"_ he said shortly.

"_Oh Primus,"_ Sunstreaker gasped. "_Did one of his experiments finally go horribly wrong!?"_

"_NO you glitch headed dolt!"_ Ratchet snapped. "_He was executed by the Decepticons."_

"_. . . bro, that wasn't cool_,_"_ Sideswipe reprimanded.

"_Hey, how was I supposed to know?!"_ Sunstreaker retorted.

"_Enough you two!"_ Ratchet snarled.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the new 'bots let the news sink in. The original 'bots didn't feel like saying anything to broach the silence either.

Hound finally piped up with the question all the others in his group were thinking: "_Who else is... gone?"_ he asked tentatively.

Optimus considered leaving the matter be until the briefing at base, but he concluded that since the topic had been breached now, it was best to get all the facts out while the wound was still fresh. "_Ironhide,"_ he said first, letting the news sink in for several seconds before finishing the list: _"And Jazz."_

"_That... can't be right,"_ came the voice of Prowl.

"_Of course it's right Prowl,"_ Ratchet's irritated voice filtered through the link.

"_No, this... I just don't see how it is possible that those three could have become casualties in the short span of the last several Earth years, while it was a lot more probable that they would have become so on Cybertron or even..."_

"_Oh please don't insult us with your frickin' odds! I'm sorry you're circuits can't handle a little bit of reality, Mr. Logic, but believe it or not, the war continued while you were gone and not everyone who had been alive back on Cybertron are alive now,"_ Ratchet rampaged.

"_Yes, that is... logical,"_ Prowl said, and became silent after that.

"_Prowl, I know Jazz considered you a close friend, and I am very sorry for your loss." _ Optimus intervened. _"Perceptor, you and Que were close too, and I am deeply sorry. But since we are on the topic, Prowl, since Jazz is no longer here, that makes you first lieutenant."_

"_I see,"_ was all Prowl said in return.

The rest of the trip went by in relative silence except for Jolt and Tracks occasionally making a few bets and the twins' inevitable bantering.

o~o~o

When the convoy finally rolled into D.C., Tracks was not impressed. _"This is the human capitol? It's nowhere near the grandeur of Iacon – er, what Iacon used to be . . . sorry,"_ he finished lamely, suddenly shameful about bringing up their long lost city.

There was a general pause. _"Don't worry about it,"_ Bumblebee commed, keeping in mind that the newcomers didn't know the worst about Cybertron yet.

It was some time later before the Autobots actually reached base. All formalities were lost as they were ushered into the debriefing room. As they passed through the hallways, piles of scrapped metal and patched up wall could still be seen from the repairs after Sentinel's rampage.

"Nice bunk," Sunstreaker said.

Jolt looked at the yellow warrior oddly. "You really think so?" he queried.

"No," Sunstreaker deadpanned. Sideswipe snickered.

Two humans were waiting in the debriefing room when the Autobots filed in. Optimus introduced them, "This is Colonel William Lennox, commander of the human unit in our human/Autobot defense force against the Decepticons: NEST," he said, indicating the male human standing with his arms crossed. The Autobots familiar with Lennox nodded in respect as they passed him. The newcomers peered at him, clearly not impressed. "And this is Charlotte Mearing, The Director of National Security for the United States," Optimus indicated the female who was looking quite impatient with the whole deal. The original Autobots mumbled a greeting and some averted their optics from the piercing ones of the human. The newcomers were once again unimpressed by the small human.

The meeting went by slowly and painfully. The newcomers learned of all the events that had occurred on Earth since Optimus and his original team first arrived. The shock upon hearing of the death of their comrades was intensified by the news about everything else that had transpired on Earth. They learned of the destruction of their revered Allspark; the death and reanimation of Megatron; the death and reanimation of Optimus Prime; the loss of the final shards of the Allspark and the news that all of its knowledge and wisdom had been downloaded into the brain of a then teenaged human boy; the arrival and ultimate defeat of the Fallen; the betrayal of the legend and war hero Sentinel Prime; the Decepticons' attempt at using spacebridge technology to transport Cybertron to Earth; the death of Sentinel Prime; and finally the assumed destruction of Cybertron when the spacebridge collapsed. All this having taken place within the span of five to six Earth years. The only good news was that Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave and many other Decepticons were dead and that the war was finally beginning to end, but this was greatly overshadowed by everything else.

The freshly arrived Autobots didn't have much to report in return. After the abandonment of Cybertron, Tracks and Sunstreaker wound up stuck with each other and so had Prowl and Perceptor. The two other members of Hound's original group had been killed off during a confrontation with a band of Decepticons, but eventually all five of them found each other and teamed up. The only drama they encountered was the discovery and deactivation of several lone Decepticons. It was only about a month ago when they intercepted Optimus's message that had been transmitted after the first battle on Earth at Mission City, and they had spent the rest of their time traveling to Earth.

After all possible information had been shared, the 'bots sat in silence for a moment, letting the news finally settle in.

"Wow," was the first word put out there by Hound.

"Yup," Sideswipe agreed.

"So, this means Cybertron's completely out of our reach. I mean, even if we could get back to it, there's no way we could bring it back to life?" Tracks tentatively asked.

"That is correct Tracks." Optimus said. "Earth is our home now. The humans have generously offered up their planet as haven to us, and in return we will, to the best of our ability, protect them from harm."

"Pfft, yeah after they tried kicking us off their planet and we had to come back and save their sorry afts from the Decepticons," Sideswipe put out.

Before Optimus could reprimand the silver twin, Sunstreaker spoke up, "So now we have to live on this mud ball, _for the rest of our lives?!_ Are you serious?"

"Tell me about it," Ratchet muttered under his breath.

"Is there no other alternative Optimus?" Tracks added.

"That is enough!" Optimus interrupted the grumblings before they could escalate into a full blown whining assault. "No there is no alternative, and even so, the history between us and Earth goes back too far for us to abandon it and its inhabitants," he directed this statement directly towards the 'bots who had complained earlier. Optimus was clearly not pleased with the level of maturity his troops were showing at the moment. "I expect all of you to cooperate with the humans and learn to live amongst them, not just with them. I encourage you all to follow Bumblebee's example by trying to get along and possibly even befriend the humans."

The yellow scout perked at his name being mentioned, but the only verbal response that came from the others was an unimpressed "pfft" from Sunstreaker, who was at this point sullenly slumped down in his chair.

"Really guys, this planet isn't all that bad," Sideswipe piped up.

"Seriously?" said Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, the humans have this 'TV,' and there's tons of stuff to watch, like movies! And there's a whole bunch of crazy stuff to do on the internet, plus there's tons of music. It's not that bad," he finished with a shrug.

"And the humans have the craziest cultures and languages," Jolt added.

"Uh huh," said Sunstreaker, clearly not impressed.

"I wouldn't mind exploring this planet," Hound said cheerily.

"I have not yet had the chance to commit myself to a long term study on organics; this situation does offer a tantalizing opportunity to perform some tests on such a planet," said Perceptor.

Optimus sat back, pleased that _some_ of his Autobots were seeing the bright side of the situation.

"Prime," a voice filtered through the chattering of the other Autobots.

"Yes Prowl," Optimus responded. Other than to recount his promised report, Prowl had hardly said a word since the news of the death of Jazz and the others. Optimus knew this was his way of dealing with the loss of a friend, just like how Ratchet acted cranky and sour to hide his feelings.

"You said we would, to the best of our ability, protect humanity from harm," Prowl stated rather Captain Obvious-like.

"That is correct," Optimus confirmed.

"From what exactly?" The conversation around Prowl had died away and all were listening to the exchange between him and the Prime.

"From the 'cons, duh," Sideswipe spoke.

"But you haven't heard from the 'cons in weeks. And with Megatron and his officers dead, who's going to attack Earth?" Tracks asked.

"Just because Megatron is dead doesn't mean the Decepticon cause is," Ratchet huffed from where he was leaning back in his chair. "Besides, this rock is still crawling with Decepticons left over from our last battle."

Optimus intervened, "And even though we have not heard from the Decepticons in some time, they are no doubt in the process of recuperating. I am positive we will hear from them in the near future."

"In the _very_ near future, Optimus," a voice floated into existence. The newcomers jumped and looked wildly around for the source of the new voice, but all those who knew stared down at the human male that had approached their table. It was William Lennox.

Optimus leaned down to get a proper view of the human. "What is it Lennox?"

"I'm getting a report of a distress signal coming from Brazil," Lennox explained. "Something about giant metal men attacking the mine. Sound familiar?"

"Very," said Optimus. "Autobots, roll out!"

It was clear the debriefing was over as Optimus Prime stood and led the way out of the conference room.

"Wait a minute," said Tracks. "Roll out to where? Is it a long drive? I'm still sore from our trip to _this_ place," the winged Autobot fretted.

"Don't worry Tracks, we're not really rolling we're flying!" Sideswipe tossed back as he raced out of the conference room. "Now let's kick some Decepticon aft! WHOOO!" Sideswipe whooped as he ran off after Prime.

≈_I want to fly like an eagle_

_To the sea_

_Fly like an eagle_

_Let my spirit carry me . . ._ Bumblebee played from his radio as he ran after Sideswipe and the others.

"Excuse me, how far away is this 'Brazil'?" Perceptor queried. "What do you mean we're flying? Excuse me?" but Perceptor found himself talking to the backs of his comrades who were all rushing out of the base. Perceptor sighed in resignation and followed his fellow Autobots out.

In no time the Autobots had reached the C-17 that belonged to NEST, which even at this time was always kept in standby. Optimus stood to the side as his troops transformed and boarded the cargo plane. The newcomers were a little skeptical about their ride, especially Sunstreaker.

"Oh _FRAG _NO!" the yellow warrior exclaimed upon seeing the plane. "I can handle a Cybertronian shuttle any day, but _this?!_"

"Come on Sunny, don't you want to open a can of whoop-aft on those Decepticons?" Sideswipe coaxed.

"Don't call me that," Sunstreaker growled. "And... oh no I am NOT getting into that with organics!" he complained when he saw the human NEST members boarding the plane as well.

Sideswipe shrugged, "Suit yourself," he said before transforming and rolling into the belly of the aircraft.

Sunstreaker stared as his brother left him behind, and watched as everyone else filed into the plane. Finally he growled and shoved past Jolt to get on first.

Optimus and Lennox consulted each other as humans and Autobots alike boarded the plane. "Not much intel on this mission Optimus. All we know is that the Decepticons are attacking this uranium mine in the southern parts of Bahia, Brazil."

"Why would the Decepticons want to attack a uranium mine?" Optimus queried.

"Beats me, all I know is that if those 'Cons damage that mine in any major way it could cause radiation to poison the water source in that area for years. At all costs we must protect that mine," Lennox said.

"Well, considering the precarious circumstance the Decepticons are in they must be running low on energy reserves and are wont for an alternative fuel source, thus explaining their desire to acquire the uranium mined by your species," Perceptor piped up as he overheard their conversation.

"So what? Can you guys eat uranium and get energy that way?" Lennox was confused.

Perceptor laughed good-naturedly but still wound up sounding like Lennox had just asked if the moon was really made of cheese. "Oh goodness no! But if the Decepticons had somehow acquired an apparatus that had the ability to purify the energy from an energy abundant source, then with the uranium they might gain they would have the means of creating a substance not unlike energon that would be able to satisfy their need for fuel."

"Ah," Lennox responded absent mindedly, feeling like he had just been talked down to by a professor.

Perceptor then turned to Optimus. "Prime sir, do you really need me on this mission? I'm not the best warrior and you already have eight fighters on the team including yourself."

Optimus had to snap out of the stupor he had fallen into while the scientist had been explaining the uranium situation. He looked at the red Nissan thoughtfully. "I believe that your considerable knowledge in the field of science may come to use on this mission. I would like for you to come."

Perceptor bowed his head respectfully. "As you wish Prime," he said and boarded the C-17 in alt-mode.

Optimus turned to the C-17 and spotted Ratchet standing outside waiting for his turn to board. "Ratchet," the Prime called.

Ratchet walked over to Optimus, "Yes Prime?"

"I would like you to stay here in D.C. and monitor communications between us on the field and those in Chicago," Optimus ordered.

Ratchet looked at Optimus with a '_really_' kind of expression. "It's because I'm the medic, isn't it?"

"_And_ I would like you to prepare the medbay for any injuries that might be sustained on this mission," Optimus confirmed.

"Fine, fine," Ratchet threw up his arms as he turned back towards base. "The first chance I get at actually getting out and doing something, just shove me back in the base because I'm the _medic_ and there are tougher fighters on the team now. I get it."

Optimus shook his head as he watched the green hummer walk away, knowing that Ratchet was just being Ratchet.

"Looks like we're suited up, let's roll Optimus!" Lennox shouted from the plane.

Optimus nodded, transformed and boarded the cargo plane with his soldiers.

As the plane was preparing for takeoff, the yellow twin warrior had one last question to throw out there. _"Hey, are we seriously fighting alongside _humans_? What the frag!"_

"_Umm yeah. What didn't you get from 'NEST is an alliance between humans and Autobots to defend Earth from the Decepticons?'"_ Jolt quipped.

"_Hey, don't get smart with me zappy!"_ Sunstreaker snarled.

"_What did you call me?!"_ Jolt snapped back.

Optimus sighed as he reminded his Autobots that internal fighting was prohibited and that transforming on the plane would undeniably result in said plane crashing to the ground. This was going to be a long flight.


	5. Chapter 5

To be precise, the mining operation was located near the city of Caetite in Bahia, Brazil, about 700 kilometers southwest of Salvador. It took nine hours for the NEST C-17 to reach their destination, a small airport northeast of Caetite. Nine hours of bickering, stir crazy Autobots on a cramped plane.

The airport closest possible to the Decepticon attack site was small and surrounded by rainforest. The roads they had to take were also cramped and muddy, much to the delight of a certain jeep but not to some warriors who sported fancy new alt-modes.

After a long muddy trek, the group finally reached their destination. One might be surprised that after such a long time the Decepticons were still at the attack site, but in truth they had met no resistance by the humans and weren't expecting Autobot reinforcements way out here in the boonies. So they stuck around to milk the opportunity at free resources for as long as possible.

The mine they had chosen to raid was an open pit mine, meaning the uranium was extracted from the earth via a large man-made canyon. As the Autobots pulled up to the edge of the pit, the Decepticons laboring below could clearly be seen against the bare earth; metallic skin glinting in the afternoon sun. They were on the farthest side of the mine from where the Autobots stood.

The Autobots let out their NEST human passengers and transformed when safe to do so. The first thing Sideswipe did was to activate his guns.

"All right! It's time for some _action!_" Sideswipe shouted gleefully, but before he could make a move, he was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet, Sideswipe." Optimus warned. So while Sideswipe groaned in frustration, the Prime ordered his Autobots to spread out along the rim of the canyon.

"I'll set up a perimeter," Lennox shouted. He could tell immediately that his unit wouldn't do any good down in the pit, if it came to that. If anything they would be a nuisance scrambling over rock and rubble. It would be better for them to provide cover fire from the outside in this situation.

Once everyone was in place, Optimus turned to the Decepticons still laboring in the mine. There weren't many of them, probably five or six at the most. None of them had noticed the Autobots standing above them, not yet anyway.

"_**Decepticons!**_" Optimus shouted down into the canyon, his awesome voice booming and echoing around the earthen walls.

Nearly all of the Decepticons jumped in surprise at the sudden sound of one of the most feared voices among the Decepticon ranks. At least one dropped an armful of uranium ore he had been carrying. Optimus waited as the Decepticon miners looked around wildly until one pointed out the line of gleaming Autobots above them.

"Cease your activities and disarm yourselves," the Prime continued. "Make any aggressive move towards us and we _will_ open fire. However, cooperate and we may reach a diplomatic solution. Show us that you are disarmed and we will proceed on peaceful terms."

In the brief moment of dead silence after Optimus's ultimatum, Sideswipe deftly cocked his gun, the sound reverberating into the Pit.

"_Sideswipe!_" Optimus growled warningly at the silver warrior, whom also received a glare from Prowl and Perceptor.

But the message, however unintended from the Prime, had gotten across to the Decepticons and they collectively decided to flee, scrambling up the opposite side of the mine in an attempt to escape.

"What a bunch of fraking cowards," Sideswipe commented.

Optimus had to restrain a frustrated sigh as he issued orders. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, head straight into the mine and chase them down. Hound, Prowl, Tracks, follow the rim of the mine to the left and head them off. Perceptor and Jolt with me to the right. Box them in, nobody fire unless fired upon"

The Autobots sprang into action as the three groups did what they were told. The two groups, one led by Prowl and the other Optimus, took off to either side while Sideswipe led the third down into the canyon.

To say that Sideswipe was happy to be in combat again was an understatement. The only action he'd seen in weeks was when Ratchet had chased down and tackled the Wreckers to give them their routine anti-virus shots. Now as he charged towards the enemy, all that he felt was pure, exhilarating ecstasy. And although Sunstreaker did not openly show it, years spent in outer space without seeing so much as a fist-throw (except the ones intended for Prowl when he had gotten a little too overbearing) had left him with the same itch for a fight as his brother, and he ran after the Decepticons with as much enthusiasm. Optimus's order had been to not fire unless fired upon; he hadn't said anything about pummeling the fleeing cowards.

But man were those fleeing cowards fast when they believed deactivation incarnate was on their heels. The group was nearly at the top of the canyon by the time the twins and Bumblebee were half way across the floor of the pit. Yet the Autobots were quickly gaining, from both behind and on the sides, as they had the advantage of flat ground.

As the twins began the ascent up the side of the mine, two of the smallest and quickest of the Decepticons reached the top and disappeared into the rainforest beyond. Bumblebee looked up in time to see Hound and Jolt from either side of the pit peel off into the trees to give chase.

The twins, however, had optics only for the lone Decepticon who was larger and slower than the others and who was struggling in the back to climb the last few hundred feet. He was big indeed, almost as big as Optimus, and his bulk wasn't helping at all against the scree and sand that he was attempting to scramble over. And one glance over his shoulder told the Decepticon that he wasn't going to make it to the top before the battle crazed twins reached him first.

And so in a bold move (for a fleeing coward) the large Decepticon turned and fired upon the three Autobots that were on his tail.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee were forced to scatter to avoid being shot by the 'con. There was limited cover out in the open so they had to keep on the move to dodge the bullets.

Sideswipe didn't waste any time getting out his gun. "Oh you see that Sunny? He's firing on us. What's a poor Autobot to do but follow orders?" he shouted across to his brother.

"Let's scrap him," Sunstreaker growled.

Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

So the three Autobots opened fire as well. It wasn't hard to miss a large Decepticon standing out in the open, and as a result the poor 'con was getting peppered by bullets. And now that the Autobots had a clear view of the enemy, they could see just what a sorry state he was in. His dark blue paint was faded, scratched, and chipped leaving exposed metal to rust. There were dents in his armor that had clearly been there for ages, and some sections of armor plating were even missing. As a result the poor 'con flinched at every bullet that hit him, even in areas that shouldn't have caused much pain. If one of the bigger Decepticons looked like this, the Autobots could only imagine what kind of state the other smaller 'cons were in.

The big Decepticon had been backing up this entire time, and was almost to the top of the pit. It was clear he intended to keep up the assault until he reached level ground, but that plan failed miserably when he turned his gun on Sunstreaker, pulled the trigger, and the only thing that came out was a hollow _click_ and wisp of smoke. The Decepticon paused and sharply looked down at his gun. The three Autobots he was battling also paused in surprise when they realized the bullets were no longer raining down upon them. The 'con pulled the trigger again, and once again all that came out was a pathetic _click_. Realizing his gun had failed him he looked up, briefly met Sunstreaker's dangerous optics, and fled.

Two leaps brought the big 'con up to level ground, but he was only met with more resistance. Prowl, Tracks, Perceptor, and Optimus had blocked the escape rout of the three remaining Decepticons. In a panic the trapped 'cons had opened fire as well, and true to Optimus's orders, the Autobots had returned the gesture. The Autobots hid behind the cover of the rainforest's trees while they fired upon the exposed Decepticons, who were now backed against the edge of the mine they had just escaped from.

All of the Decepticons were taking heavy damage. It was clear they wouldn't hold out for much longer – the only reason why they were still standing at this point was because their return fire forced the Autobots to duck their heads as often as they could expose themselves. But now they were being fired upon from behind by Lennox's unit and they were in such sorry states that even bullets from the humans' guns caused pain. That plus there were three Autobot warriors coming up from behind ready to take them down if they got the chance.

For the big 'con who had emerged last from the mine, there was only one option left. Gripping his jammed gun like a baseball bat and with a wild roar, he charged the nearest Autobot: Perceptor. Seeing the big mech rushing towards him made the scientist jump, but he recovered quickly and turned his gun on the oncoming enemy. The Decepticon lurched as a bullet from Perceptor's gun struck his thigh, but didn't stop his charge. Perceptor was backing up now, knowing he wouldn't stand a chance in a fist fight against even a dilapidated 'con.

Luckily for Perceptor, Prowl sprang to the rescue. Using the butt of his own gun he rammed the Decepticon. The 'con stumbled to the side a few paces then wheeled around to face Prowl. He charged and threw a wild punch at the black and white, but Prowl easily dodged the swing and, grabbing the Decepticon's arm, used the momentum provided by the 'con to fling him to the ground. Easily overpowered by the smaller tactician due to his weakened state, the 'con hit the ground with a resounding thud, momentarily stunned by the impact. By the time the mech rolled onto his hands and knees Prowl had his gun aimed precisely at his head.

The twins reached the top of the mine at about the same time Prowl first engaged the bigger Decepticon. They leapt up as one and landed right behind the three Decepticons who stood at the rim.

"Boo!" Sideswipe shouted gleefully.

That made the 'cons jump. They scrambled to get away from the two melee warriors even as Bumblebee emerged from the canyon. By now there was a gap in the Autobots' barrier where their bigger friend had caused a disturbance. The three made a wild dash for the opening to freedom.

Sunstreaker was first to reach the fleeing Decepticons. He grabbed the shoulder of the nearest and whirled him around, ready to slug him in the face. Reacting like a cornered animal, the Decepticon swung up his gun and shot wildly, hitting Sunstreaker between his shoulder and neck. Sunstreaker wasn't expecting the retaliation to be so swift, and so he reeled back in pain and shock. Sideswipe attempted to get a hit in, but once again, the Decepticon took the Autobots by surprise by ramming the barrel of his gun into Sideswipe's head. In the very brief moment where both twins recovered from the attacks, the Decepticon fled, just barely skipping out of Bumblebee's reach.

Unfortunately for that Decepticon, he just barely missed the opportunity at freedom. As his two comrades dove for cover behind the trees, Tracks skidded to a halt behind them. Seeing he was too late to catch those two, he turned to face the lone Decepticon that had just somehow managed to overpower the twins. The 'con swung his gun up, ready to blast this new Autobot out of the way, but Tracks was quicker. He shot the Decepticon's hand holding the gun as he was bringing it up, the shot causing the 'con to lose his grip and send the weapon flying away and out of reach.

The Decepticon gripped his injured hand with his better one and looked around wildly. He quickly discovered that he was boxed in. From behind and the sides stood two surly twins and a Bumblebee ready to get a piece of the action, and in front a grinning Tracks who still had his gun trained on the 'con, and who then lifted his free arm up in a gesture that said _well ,what are you going to do now?_.

Prowl still had his gun pointed at the bigger Decepticon's head. "Surrender," Prowl ordered as Optimus and Perceptor joined his side.

The Decepticon had seen the two Decepticons escape and the third being encircled by Autobots. Now he looked up at a fierce tactician, a ruffled scientist, and a Prime.

"Never," the Decepticon growled, his hands balling into fists on the ground. Due to a faceplate that concealed most of his visage, the only emotion that could be read was through his yellow optics, but that emotion was fierce determination.

Prowl's own blue optics narrowed into slits as he cocked his gun. Optimus put his hand up to Prowl, ready to issue an order even as the big 'con on the ground coiled into a ready-to-pounce position.

But what happened next was completely unexpected. From the foliage of the jungle a jeep roared into existence. The vehicle hit a large, flat sided rock which sent it sailing through the air, and in mid-air it transformed into a yellow and purple Decepticon whose wide lavender optics glared menacingly at the Autobots. The Decepticon landed precisely on top of Prowl, who was taken completely by surprise at the sudden appearance of another enemy. With a _whump_ Prowl landed hard on his back, gun skittering away and with a Decepticon now standing on top of him, glaring down into his face.

Optimus reacted fast. He moved to grab the Decepticon, but the 'con swiftly ducked out of the way and boldly rammed his shoulder into Optimus's side, sending the big Autobot stumbling back a step. The new 'con had a gun out now, but this time Optimus was the faster mech, grabbing the Decepticon by the arm and flinging him to the side. The Decepticon rolled on the ground, gun lost in the process.

Taking advantage of the brief turmoil, and the fact that there was no longer a gun pointed at his face, the big Decepticon lurched to his feet and made a wild dash for the rainforest. Prowl managed to grab his gun and, from the ground, shot at the fleeing Decepticon along with Perceptor. But by the time Prowl was able to let his bullets fly the Decepticon had all but disappeared into the brush.

Seeing his comrade escape, the purple opticed Decepticon transformed and raced back into the jungle before Optimus could do any further damage.

There was a brief moment of confused silence between the three that was interrupted a second later by a shout from Sideswipe: "Hey! Get back here you fragger!"

It seemed that while his captors had been momentarily distracted by the confusion going on over with the Decepticon jeep, the boxed in 'con had attempted his own escape, and had somehow managed to outrun the Autobots.

But now both twins were rushing off into the rainforest, determined to recapture their prisoner.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, don't . . ." Optimus tried calling back his melee warriors but couldn't finish his command before the twins also disappeared into the trees. Optimus sighed and rubbed his optics, their mission having completely failed. Well at _least_ they managed to drive the Decepticons away from the mine.

Nearby, Perceptor was helping Prowl off the ground. "Are you injured, Prowl?" Optimus asked the tactician.

"No Prime," Prowl responded brusquely.

As Tracks and Bumblebee moved to join Prime and the others, sounds of another engine emerged from the forest. The Autobots prepared for more battle as once again a jeep raced out of the trees, but this one a more familiar green.

Hound transformed and skidded to a halt. "Hey, there was a Decepticon coming this way! Have you seen him?"

"He's come and gone, Hound. You missed him," Tracks informed the scout.

"Oh," Hound deflated a little, realizing he'd lost his quarry.

"Hound, where is Jolt?" Optimus asked.

"Uh . . ."

o~o~o

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker raced after the escaped Decepticon through the dense rainforest. The Decepticon was obviously having a better time at running between the trees than the twins, and in no time had disappeared completely from view ahead.

"Come on Sunny we can still catch him!" Sideswipe yelled back to his golden brother.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker shouted ahead, trying to catch his twin's attention.

But Sideswipe was too focused on catching his prey. "We just gotta tire him out! Come on Sunny we got him!" he shouted again, using one of his melee swords to slash at branches that got in his way.

Sunstreaker stumbled over a tree root and became fed up with the chase. "_SIDESWIPE!"_ he barked.

Sideswipe finally halted his pursuit and turned to find his brother looking grumpy and bedraggled. There was a trickle of Energon flowing from his wound near the shoulder, mud splattered his legs, and twigs were sticking out of his joints. Sideswipe realized he didn't look much better himself, except instead of a trickle of Energon down the front he was decorated with a dent on the head.

"Hey, what's up? We had him." Sideswipe griped.

"No we didn't! He's obviously gone and there's no use for us to run farther into this slagging mud trap if we're not going to catch him!"

"Aw, you're just grumpy because you got a little dirty," Sideswipe responded airily.

"A _little?_ _I'm_ _CAKED!_ And just look at what that Decepticrud did to my finish!" Sunstreaker whined, indicating the wound in his shoulder.

Sideswipe was prepared with a snarky comeback, but something in the forest caught his attention first.

"I've spent not _one_ _fragging_ week on this rock and my joints are already clotted with mud and my . . ."

"_SHHH!_" Sideswipe suddenly hushed.

"_Don't you dare shush me!_"

"_Shut up Sunny_!" Sideswipe said in a strained whisper.

Sunstreaker silenced at the urgency in his brother's voice with a curiously annoyed look on his face. The two stood in silence for several seconds until a rustle in the ferns drew their attentions to the side. Sideswipe pointed enthusiastically and the two crept towards the source of the sounds.

In a minute the shadow of a mech appeared just a few trees beyond their position. The twins signaled silently to each other and then split up, working to encircle the stranger.

The strange mech had been slowly working his way through the forest, but suddenly stopped, alert at the sound of a rustling fern to his left. He looked around, wary of his surroundings, unaware of the two stalking predators just out of sight. Just when the mech thought he had heard only an animal in the bushes, the twins decided to spring the trap.

With identical battle cries the two melee warriors roared into existence. They jumped on the poor startled mech like twin whirlwinds of fists, guns, and swords.

The attack was halted as quickly as it had started, though, when the assaulted mech, from the ground where he had been knocked to, cried out "_Friendly! Friendly!_"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pulled back and realized just who they had jumped.

"Aw Jolt! What the frag are you doing out here?!" Sunstreaker snapped.

"I was tracking Decepticons! What are _you_ two doing out here, huh? Stalking Autobots?" Jolt snapped back.

"Hey, we were tracking Decepticons too! It's not our fault you stumbled across our trail!" Sideswipe countered.

"Yeah, well how about you check your target before you jump him," Jolt grumbled as he picked himself up. He stood and rubbed his helm, and finally got a proper look at the twins were in; himself only lightly splattered with mud. "Been having fun out here, Sunshine?" he asked of the yellow twin who was indeed coated in grit.

"Don't get me started, Dolt!" Sunstreaker growled menacingly.

"Oh, you're _real_ mature," Jolt rebutted.

"Look who's talking, you overgrown electrical socket!"

Sideswipe stood on the sidelines and made no move to halt the squabble that was unfolding in front of him, perhaps even watching with a little amusement. The fight just might have come to blows if their com-links hadn't crackled to life just then.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jolt," Optimus Prime's authoritative voice filtered in through their coms. "Return to the mine immediately," he commanded before disconnecting the link.

The three stood in silence for a moment, Jolt and Sunstreaker glaring at each other and Sideswipe waiting to see what might happen. When several seconds of silence passed, Sideswipe decided to break up the ice session going on between his two companions. "All right you two, let's get a move on," he said as he walked between the quarrelling mechs.

Jolt and Sunstreaker glared at each other for another second before following Sideswipe back into the rainforest.

o~o~o

After the battle that failed in the capture of a single Decepticon, the Autobots organized into small search groups and combed the forest around the mine for any of the escaped Decepticons. But after a day of fruitless searching Optimus called it off, knowing there were minor injuries to be tended to and that they couldn't waste precious resources searching the rainforests of Brazil for a small, bedraggled band of Decepticons.

Optimus Prime spoke to the President of Brazil; apologized for their failure to eliminate any Decepticons from his country but assured him the Autobots wouldn't hesitate to come back if the Decepticons decided to show themselves again. After that the Autobots headed back to the States and their home base in D.C., where a grumpy Ratchet was waiting to repair the injuries sustained during the brief scrimmage at the mine. After a visit to the good doctor and a thorough wash and scrubbing, the band was ready to return to Chicago, where the new Autobots were to be fully inaugurated into life on Earth by helping with the effort to restore the damaged city.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the rainforest of Brazil at some unspecific location near Caetité, a certain small, bedraggled band of Decepticons were licking their wounds. The group of six sat around a clearing in the forest where they could spread themselves out in semi-states of comfort. They hardly interacted with each other, just sat in their own little worlds of misery. One of them nursed a hand that would probably never hold a gun right again.

Another much bigger mech sat with his back to the others, tinkering with a broken gun. This Decepticon didn't bother trying to tend to his wounds, and he had many, but directed his full attention to the weapon in his hands. It seemed a bullet had failed to fire, which is obviously why his gun had stalled, but at some point a piece from the firing pin had broken off and had gotten itself lodged between the barrel of the gun and the pin, completely jamming the mechanism. He had gotten the bullet out, an easy task, and had even removed the stuck piece of metal, but it was clear the connection between the trigger and the firing pin was broken beyond repair; it needed to be replaced. This actually didn't surprise the mech; he knew his gun had seen a lot of action and not a lot of tune-ups, but this was his main weapon and if he wanted to stay alive in this world he needed to get it fixed, but he just didn't carry around the proper supplies to complete such a task.

"You'd better watch your back Onslaught, some of the others have been eyeing you lately, and I can tell you it's not because they envy the _good luck_ you've been having recently."

Onslaught, who had been trying to figure out if there was a way to improvise a replacement piece for his weapon, looked sideways at the purple opticed Decepticon who had just spoken to him. He then glanced over his shoulder, just barely catching the stares he had been receiving before the culprits hastily turned their helms away. But Onslaught had known about this already, he was no fool. He was weak and heavily damaged, and with an injury to his leg that slowed him down considerably, he was fair game for a pack of Energon-starved Decepticons; which was precisely why he needed his gun working again. But Onslaught didn't let the knowledge of this get to him.

"The only mech I need to be wary of is you," Onslaught growled.

"Aw me? Your dear brother who'd just saved your aft from the Autobots?" The other Decepticon plead in a silken voice.

Onslaught sneered behind his face mask. "Don't try to pull that slag on me, Swindle. I know there's a conniving reason behind everything you do."

Swindle leered nastily, "That's the only way to stay in business in this cruel, cruel world, 'Slaught."

Onslaught snorted in contempt. Then after tinkering with his gun for a minute more he threw the useless contraption to the ground, frustrated with the situation he was in.

Swindle rubbed his chin as he stared at the broken weapon on the ground. "You know," he said craftily, "I might just have the spare part you need to fix that little toy of yours."

The big Decepticon glared menacingly at his brother, "What will it cost me?"

Swindle let a generous smile light up his face, "What do you have to offer?"

"_How about_ _I let you keep your Spark!_" Onslaught growled dangerously as he lurched to his feet.

The yellow and lavender Decepticon jumped up and hopped skillfully away from his raging brother, pulling his own gun on the mech. "Now now Onslaught, I _know_ you can't take me in that unfortunate state you're in. How about we all just calm down and then we can work out a deal, huh?"

Onslaught stood, listing slightly to the right on his bad leg, and glared murderously at his brother before snorting in contempt again. "I'd rather sell my Spark to the Unmaker," he growled, turning away.

A sour look came upon Swindle's face. "Very well, Onslaught. But let's just see what Blitzwing thinks of the sad state you're in next time he comes down to pay us a visit. I'll bet you anything _he_ won't be willing to make a deal with you to save your sorry aft."

Onslaught didn't pay attention to the words coming out of Swindle's mouth as he sat down again and pulled his gun back towards him, determined to fix his weapon on his own.

With a huff Swindle put away his gun and sat down as well, facing away from his brother and the other Decepticons who had observed the entire conversation with morbid fascination.

o~o~o

Millions of light years from Earth, the alien space craft and its cargo traveled swiftly at speeds faster than light. What would have taken millions of years for lesser beings to travel the distance, this craft traversed it in only several Earth weeks. In no time the ship had reached its destination – the large metallic moon that now held captive the core of Cybertron.

The ship slowed as a small port hole opened in the master planet's side. It sailed into the opening and the door closed shut behind it. The craft pulled the Cybertronian chassis through tunnels and passageways and chambers with vats of acid. Finally, the tight passageway opened up to a large, empty chamber. This is where the body was finally released by the ship's arms, and with its cargo at last delivered, the spaceship retreated from the chamber and another door shut behind it, sealing the broken body within.

For a moment the two pieces of the body floated absently. Then a light entered the room. The light seemed to cluster around the body, emanated from it, glowed and pulsed as the two parts of the body were pulled together. They aligned at the middle and pieces of the machinery started to align and fix themselves. The light clustered and glowed brighter around areas in need of repair – particularly around the waist – and slowly the body became whole again. Circuitry, armor, and framework were fused together, dents and scratches disappeared. What was left in the end was a completely repaired chassis, fully capable of functioning if there were only a spark within.

This was when a second door opened up in the wall of the chamber. What came out was an incredibly large sphere, hundreds of times larger than the nearby Cybertronian; completely smooth and dark grey: the core of Cybertron. Out of the walls snaked arms and tentacles which approached the large sphere. The arms attached themselves to the outside of the orb; claws sunk into the seemingly impenetrable metal skin, and began to rip apart the metal. After peeling away the outside casing, what was revealed was a golden faceted orb, shining brilliantly inside the chamber.

A second cable snaked from the wall and approached the orb. It aimed for a port in the sphere where it appeared a key was supposed to be inserted. Instead the cable attached itself to this port. After a tense pause, the cord detached itself and a blinding light obscured everything in the room. For less than a second nothing could be seen through the brilliant white light. Then the light condensed and shrunk down to the size of a small pulsating orb, floating between the end of the cable and the golden orb. The cord jerked back and the light orb was flung away towards the Cybertronian body nearby. The light slowed down for a moment, but as it approached the body it began to speed up again. Exponentially its speed increased until it streaked towards the chassis, towards the chest, and when it hit the body a second blinding light flashed through the room.

When the light died away nothing happened for a moment, but then the mech's optic visor blinked on. But the Cybertronian didn't move, didn't do anything but remained still as his processor warmed up.

The mech tried to figure out what was going on. _Jazz_, he remembered suddenly, his name was Jazz. That was the first fragment of knowledge that returned to the his processor. But beyond that everything was blank. He couldn't remember anything; where he had come from, where he was. He knew somehow that he was supposed to have memories, and he knew they were in his processor somewhere, but he just couldn't bring them to the surface at the moment. The only thing he felt was that he was out of place – he had this strong feeling that moments ago he had fallen asleep in the Well of Allsparks, and had somehow woken up in the Pit. And it felt so terribly _wrong_.

But Jazz had no time to progress past this feeling before the aura in the room changed. The white lighting in the chamber suddenly became a grid of lights that played a checkered pattern across his body.

Jazz jerked suddenly as he was flooded by waves of pain. He opened his mouth to make a sound, but nothing came out. He felt his chassis changing seemingly on its own; he felt his framework and circuitry morphing into different shapes. He was helpless as his body type altered; became bigger and sturdier, his legs became longer and his helm design changed. His visor split to form two separate optics and a triangular faceplate grew over the lower portion of his face.

Then another cable snaked from the wall and attached itself to the back of Jazz's helm. A second wave of pain as a flood of new system hardwiring and alien coding invaded him. Jazz felt the new coding beginning to take over and he struggled to hold on to who he knew he was. But it was like trying to stand against the Devastator Winds on Cybertron, and soon Jazz's spirit and personality became buried under a mountain of reconfiguring software.

In the end, the mech that came out of the reformatting was not Jazz. A purple and black repaint coated a body that was much larger and more powerful; head tines framing a helm whose lower face was mostly covered with a mask. The optics, which had shut off during the reprogramming, now on-lined crimson red.

The mech didn't move, didn't think, but merely waited for instruction – as his programming dictated he do.

Then a deep, reverberating voice spoke from the walls, shaking the very atoms in the room: "You are completely under my control."

"I am . . . under your control," the mech repeated dutifully in a rich, deep voice.

"You are called Nemesis," the bigger voice continued.

"I am Nemesis," said the mech.

"You will seek out the one called Optimus Prime, the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, and destroy him along with the Matrix."

"I will destroy Optimus Prime and the Matrix of Leadership."

"You obey me and only me, and you shall be punished severely if you disobey any of my orders."

"I serve . . . _UNICRON!_" the mech growled fiercely.

The door leading out of the chamber opened up, revealing the passageway that lead to outer space.

"Go my slave, to the planet called Earth, and fulfill your destiny."

Nemesis transformed into the form of a small space cruiser and ignited his engines. He sped out of the chamber, out of Unicron, and towards the small organic planet thousands of light years away.

* * *

Author's Notes: Woah, who saw that coming? Yup, this story's going to do weird things. Expect lots changes to come!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: So I apologize in advance, but we will now break from your regularly scheduled plot line and descend into some silliness for a couple of chapters. I promise you the plot line will return, but for now enjoy some silly.

* * *

"I cannae believe you rascals went off tae battle without us!"

"We would'a crushed those puny Decepticons with our bare hands!'

"Well, I don't quite know about _that_, but it certainly would have been nice to have a change of scenery for once."

Dino, Tracks, the Wreckers, and both pairs of twins were all standing in the middle of Chicago. After having been told about the misadventure in Brazil, those who had been left behind in the city were dismayed over the fact that they had missed out on the action.

"I don't know what you're all excited about; the battle wasn't even that good. They all got away, after all," Sunstreaker griped.

"Sunny here's just sour because he got scratched and muddy," Sideswipe teased.

"_I told you to watch it with that name!_" Sunstreaker growled darkly.

But the Wreckers were already chuckling nastily. They had never met Sunstreaker before, but his reputation as a vain and arrogant sociopath was infamous among Cybertronian warriors.

"Aw, wee Sunshine got a fleck of dirt on him, did he naow?" Leadfoot joked.

"Do ye want us to buff oot those scratches while ye rest yer delicate chassis on a throne?" teased Topspin.

Sunstreaker snapped out his melee blades. "You slag heaps are asking for it!" he snarled.

"And just what are ya gonna do, laddie?" Topspin asked. The three Wreckers moved to stand shoulder to shoulder, purposefully displaying their impressive armament. Sunstreaker was un-phased.

"I think it's time to get back to work, wouldn't you say?" Dino said, walking away before he could even get a reply.

"Come on guys, cool it," Sideswipe said when no one moved to follow Dino.

"Seriously, we don't want to get Prime involved, do we?" Tracks asked, trying to placate the situation.

Sunstreaker and the Wreckers eyed each other warily before the former put away his swords. "Wasn't in the mood anyway," he muttered.

The Wreckers grinned slyly at each other, shifting into more relaxed stances.

"I bet you would have won, Sunstreaker," Skids said.

"Yeah, nobody's got nothin' on you," Mudflap agreed.

Sunstreaker looked down his nose at the younger twins.

"I think Sunny Boy was just afraid of gettin' his paint scratched," Roadbuster teased.

Sunstreaker glared murderously at the Wrecker who had spoken.

"Sooooo," Tracks said in attempt to change the subject. "You guys say it's as boring as Pit around here. Is it really?"

"Ugh, you have no idea!" Sideswipe groaned. "It's duller around here than Skids and Mudflaps' intellect!"

"Ha ha . . . hey, what!" said Mudflap, realizing too late that Sideswipe's joke was actually a burn. Skids smacked his brother upside the helm.

"All we do around here is move junk, all we see is junk," Sideswipe began. "We walk on it; recharge on it, the dust gets everywhere . . ."

"_Must_ be better than wandering through outer space for eons," Tracks intervened.

"I don't know, at least you got to move around farther than a three mile radius."

"Aw, c'mon et ain't that bad. Get tae see a lot of stuff goo kaboom!" Roadbuster chimed in.

"Sure, _you_ do. We're the ones that get to clean up the aftermath," said Sideswipe.

"Eh, sucks tae be yew then laddy!" Leadfoot jeered.

Now it was Sideswipe's turn to be surly.

Tracks was just thinking he should be leaving like Dino had done when a piece of twisted metal came flying towards them, seemingly out of nowhere. With a _wiz_ and a CLANG, it smacked Sideswipe squarely in the back of his helm.

"OW! What the frag!?" exclaimed Sideswipe.

They all turned to see Ratchet glaring at them. "Get your sorry afts back to work!" he yelled at them. "When you're all standing around like a bunch of morons the rest of us have to pick up the work load. Don't let me catch you idling around again."

Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm, glaring sulkily at the retreating medic. "Crazy son-of-a . . . he just pulled a dent out of my helm yesterday!"

"Well, party's over," said Tracks as he turned away.

"Eh, we've got a detonation scheduled in half an hour anyway," said Topspin.

Sunstreaker turned to leave as well. "I'm not shoveling rocks around like a common drone."

Sideswipe turned desperately on the yellow mech, "Then where are you going?!"

"To find some peace and quiet," the yellow warrior responded.

Sideswipe glared at the back of his brother.

"Hey, why didn't ya ever tell us you had a twin?" Skids piped up once Sunstreaker was gone.

Like his twin before him, Sideswipe looked down his nose at the pair of small brothers. "Well it's not like I'm going to tell you my life story."

"Aw c'mon man! The four of us could be like, the Dynamic Duo!" said Mudflap.

Skids pushed his brother roughly. "A duo is two, you idiot."

"Two pairs of twins!" Mudflap retorted.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Sideswipe said in response to Mudflap's first comment as he watched the squabbling brothers with a certain amount of detachment.

Sideswipe was about to leave when Mudflap spoke up again. "Hey, why don't the two of ya look alike?"

"What are you talking about, of course we do," Sideswipe said.

"Why aren't you're alt-modes the same?" Skids asked. The smaller twins were now looking up at the older mech with wide opticed and innocent curiosity.

Sideswipe straightened. "Well, we did on Cybertron. Give me a break, Sunny's been here for like less than a week!"

"Yeah, yeah, right. C'mon bro, we know who the _real_ twins around here are," Skids said. The brothers fist bumped as they waddled away.

Sideswipe huffed in indignation, but with an idea beginning to form in his head.

The next day Sideswipe was nowhere to be found. When the mech didn't show up for his duties in the morning, Prowl took it upon himself to scour Chicago city in search of the missing melee warrior, on his own because Optimus was busy and Ratchet really didn't give a frack. Everyone else had work to do, so it was up to Prowl to figure out why one of the troops was missing.

He searched the Autobot's bunking quarters, the "hang out" plaza where the 'bots relaxed on their time off, the Energon storage shed, all the working stations, and every crevice in between. Nobody he asked knew anything about the mech's whereabouts and Prowl was getting more and more irritated by the second because he had other more important things to do than play 'let's find Sideswipe.' He was about to give up, resolving to just punish the mech the next time he decided to show, when he just so happened to run into the twin's golden mirror image.

"Sunstreaker," Prowl barked as he approached the mech. Sunstreaker, who had found himself a secluded niche behind a demolished building and was busy polishing his armor, didn't even twitch in response.

Prowl just plowed onward, "Where is your brother?"

"How should I know?" Sunstreaker responded.

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "I would have thought that after years of separation you two would want to spend more time with each other."

"We're not joined at the hip." the golden warrior deadpanned.

Prowl just stared at Sunstreaker for a minute before narrowing his optics suspiciously. "Why aren't you at work?"

Sunstreaker held up his newly polished arm to inspect his handiwork, "Not really my thing."

"That is no excuse. You are part of this team and you need to be part of this effort . . ."

"To do what, clean up a mess that I didn't make?" Sunstreaker retorted.

Now Prowl's optics were narrowed in frustration.

"I never asked to be here," Sunstreaker finished.

"None of us did, but you're an Autobot and you need to contribute to the cause. Even Tracks is out there working."

"Well whoopty-freakin'-doo for Tracks."

"Sunstreaker, I have had just about enough of your selfishness. If you don't get out there right now . . ."

"Stick it up your tailpipe Prowl. You've been trying that on me for years and I'm telling you, it's never worked before and it won't work today."

Prowl clenched his fists. He was not one for backing down, and after eons of fighting this battle with the yellow warrior he was determined to come out as the winner. One AWOL twin was enough as it was, now he was dealing with two mechs that were shirking their duties and Prowl wasn't going to deal with it any longer.

"If you don't get out there right now," Prowl began again. "I will restrict all your freedom to the vicinity of this city. You will not be allowed to travel outside of the bounds of construction for any reason whatsoever, and that includes battle."

Sunstreaker looked sidelong at Prowl.

"And you will be required to appear for duty every day, and if you don't I will send the Wreckers out to retrieve you. And if I don't think you're putting every ounce of effort into your work you will be assigned to double duty, which you will be required to do under the supervision of either the Wreckers or Ratchet. No exceptions."

Sunstreaker snorted, "You can't do that."

"Oh? Optimus Prime has granted me full jurisdiction over all rules and regulations, _and_ over the movement of every Autobot on this planet, which includes battle plans _and_ work schedules, excluding Prime of course." Prowl tapped the data pad that was in his hand for emphasis. "Do not question what I can or cannot do regarding your freedom."

Sunstreaker stood up and faced Prowl. "You think you're so powerful with the Prime to back you up now, don't you?"

Prowl faced down the taller mech, un-phased. "This has nothing to do with the Prime."

"You can bet your aft it does!" Sunstreaker said angrily, pointing his finger in Prowl's face. "Now that Prime's here to give you your high and mighty position back, you think you can do whatever the frag you want. Well I'll tell you right now this doesn't change a thing between us, and I sure as scrap am not going out there just because you think you can intimidate me with your 'rules and regulations.'"

Prowl's poker face revealed nothing as he slowly tapped his data pad with a digit. "Do you want me to get the Wreckers involved?" he said after a moment of contemplation.

Sunstreaker's face twisted into an angry scowl. "That's dirty."

"No, it's backup. If _I_ can't control your impulsive behavior I can assure you I will acquire the help needed to get the job done. This is your last chance."

Sunstreaker practically fumed as he stared down at Prowl, trying to call his bluff. But Prowl was unyielding.

The silent battle of wills might have lasted forever if it hadn't been cut off by the sound of an engine revving in the distance, but approaching fast. They both turned to see a red sport car racing towards them at top speeds. They both just stared as the car, a red Lamborghini Gallardo as it turned out, finally screeched to a halt at their feet and transformed.

"Sideswipe?" Sunstreaker said astonished as he looked over the newly arrived mech.

"Hey, check it out! You like?" Sideswipe asked cheerily of his brother, showing off his new paint job and slightly altered mech form.

Sunstreaker looked his brother up and down for a moment before replying, "I make it look better."

"I knew you'd like it!" said the red Lamborghini with a grin.

"Sideswipe!" Prowl finally barked, mostly to remind the twins of his presence.

Sideswipe looked at Prowl as if just noticing him. "Prowl! When did you get here?"

"I didn't authorize this," said the black and white, indicating the other mech's new alt-mode design.

"Oh come on, no harm done! Right Prowler?" said Sideswipe as he bumped Prowl in the shoulder with his fist.

Prowl's sour expression did not change one iota. "And do you realize you've missed your morning duties without permission, and I've had to waste _my_ morning searching for you?"

"Aww, I didn't know you cared about me like that!" the red warrior teased.

Again, Prowl's expression did not change. "Your team mates have had to pick up the slack while you two" here Prowl jabbed a finger at the twins, "have been taking some unauthorized vacation time."

Sideswipe held up his hands in a pacifying manner. "Hey, come on! We're just relaxing a bit here." Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe. "What?" Sideswipe asked of his brother's surly expression.

"I want you two back at work immediately. Your punishment will last the remainder of this week and all of the next, and will continue depending on your behavior and work ethic, as I see fit."

Sideswipe looked shocked, "What punishment?"

Prowl tucked his data pad under an arm professionally. "Your brother will inform you on the parameters of your punishment." he said before turning and striding off.

Sunstreaker glared at his red twin for another moment before smacking him upside the helm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

o~o~o

Later that day found the other 'bots checking out Sideswipe's new design. Sideswipe skillfully showed off his freshly altered and painted chassis, letting the sunlight glint off of all the aspects he was particularly proud of. "Yeah, it's nothing like my design on Cybertron," he said, "But, you know, for a human alt-mode, it's not bad."

"Hmm, so what, you just got up and got a new alt-mode? Isn't there protocol for that?" Jolt asked, clearly not impressed.

"Oh old Prowler let it slide. He's got nothing on me!"

"Really? Is that why you're restricted to the vicinity of the city and working every day under threat of double shift and Ratchet's supervision?" Tracks sneered.

"Hey, that was all Sunstreaker's fault! If he wasn't such a narcissist, Prowl wouldn't have gotten all P. in the first place!"

"Umm, from what it sounds like he was looking for you when he found Sunstreaker," Hound piped up.

Sideswipe glared at the scout, "Well look at who's the know-it-all." Hound only looked slightly offended.

Tracks snorted a laugh, "I'm surprised _you_ even know what the meaning of narcissism is."

Sideswipe continued to glare.

"But getting back to the original point," Tracks continued, "I don't see what's so special about your new design; it looks exactly like Sunstreaker's."

Jolt smirked, "Yeah, it looks like you ripped off your brother's look."

"Well, isn't that the point? On Cybertron we had the same design."

"Sounds like you're pining for the old days," Hound said with a quirked smile.

Before Sideswipe could respond, a second red mech approached the small group. "Hey," Dino said, "I heard someone got themselves a shiny new alt . . . oh no I don't think so!" he said, stopping abruptly when he got an eyeful of Sideswipe's new design.

"What?" Sideswipe asked.

"It was bad enough when Perceptor showed in a red alt-mode, now you get yourself one?"

"What's your problem?" Sideswipe asked again with exasperation.

"You're not stealing _my_ look!" said Dino. "_I'm_ the red sports car! You and Perceptor can't be as well! So you're going to have to get a new alt-mode!"

"Umm, how about no," Sideswipe retorted.

"Well get a new paint job then!" Dino demanded.

"What's your deal?"

"Listen, I just can't have another 'bot running around sharing my look! It's not cool."

"Well, too bad! I've already changed my alt-mode, I'm not going back! Besides, Prowl's got me restricted to the boundaries of Chicago, so sorry to burst your bubble, but I couldn't change alt-modes even if I wanted to – which I don't!"

Dino glared sullenly at Sideswipe. "Prowl huh, well we'll see about this." He turned to leave, stalking off with a final statement: "You haven't heard the last of this!"

Tracks and Jolt exchanged a look and smirked at Sideswipe. Sideswipe noticed. "_WHAT!?_"

o~o~o

An undersized room, noisy intrusive humans everywhere, all digital information crammed into several data pads and a human computer system, a sham of a desk. This is what Prowl had to live with. A human city was no place to set up a proper office for a Cybertronian, especially when eighty percent of it was in ruin. The only building that was even slightly suitable was the one being used as a NEST outpost. A small, unused storage garage had been hurriedly cleared and set up to give Prowl a space to do his administrative work. Since the entire Autobot body was located here in Chicago it would be impractical for Prowl to stay in D.C. or, Primus forbid, Diego Garcia. And Prowl especially wanted to stay near the main Autobot group in case the Decepticons decided to show their faces again.

Prowl let out a slow vent as he reviewed the contents of a data pad. He wished desperately that he had more digital space to store data. The Autobots were seriously lacking in technology and resources, and data pads were an especially rare luxury. What they had had to be shared between Ratchet, Optimus and Prowl, although the Prime seemed all too happy to hand over what he had to the now second in command.

A group of humans laughed raucously as they walked by Prowl's office. The black and white had to pause, shuttering his optics as he recollected his thoughts. Humans . . . were everywhere. They were small, they got underfoot, and they never seemed to understand the importance of Prowl's work . . . quite like some 'bots Prowl knew actually (and he wasn't just thinking about the minibots). It was times like this, more than any other time since the exodus from Cybertron, that Prowl wished he was back on his home planet. And what he missed the most now was his old office: wide open space, a proper desk, enough data pads to choke a combiner, an awesome view of Iacon . . .

"_Prowl!_" said a red mech as he barged into the room.

. . . a door with a proper lock. Prowl set his data pad down, turning an icy glare on Dino. "I'd appreciate it if you knocked next time." he deadpanned.

"I want you to make Sideswipe change back into his old alt-mode," Dino said, freight-training right past Prowl's request.

The door winger just sat there staring at the mech, in his too small office, wondering when his life had suddenly become so absurd. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because he's messing with the whole system! There can't be _three_ red sports cars hangin' around," he said, holding up three digits to emphasize his case.

"This matter is no concern to me," Prowl said, turning back to his data pad.

"But, don't you need to punish him or something? He went outside of your jurisdiction when he changed his alt-mode. You have to do something!"

"Sideswipe is receiving his punishment, and the rest of the matter is unimportant to my work."

"Wuh . . . but, you can't just let this slide!" Dino sputtered.

"I am not; as I said Sideswipe is being punished for disregarding protocol. And none of this is of _your_ concern," Prowl stated firmly, still not looking away from his data pad.

"None of my concern?! Three red sport cars draws attention and it's no good for my cover! I've got my own thing going on here and I don't need two other mechs infringing on my style."

"Who is the other mech that is 'infringing on your style?'" Prowl asked, putting down his data pad again.

"Perceptor! He comes here flaunting his shiny red alt-mode and then Sideswipe comes along and decides to do the same thing! They're all against me I swear!"

Prowl vented and rubbed his helm. He couldn't imagine Perceptor ever flaunting anything, and Sideswipe . . . was another story, but he still couldn't imagine either of the two mechs having something against Dino. "I apologize for the . . . predicament you are in, but there is nothing I can do and frankly I really don't care. So if you could please leave my office; I have work to do."

Dino didn't budge. "Alright then, fine!" he fumed. "What if I change _my_ alt-mode? Will you have a problem with that?"

"As long as you do it on your off hours," Prowl replied dryly, already deep in his data pad again.

"O-kay, that's what I'll do then!" Dino proclaimed and marched out of the room, forcefully shutting the door behind him.

Prowl let out a relieved vent, glad to get back some peace and quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Disclaimer, I do not own any of the cars mentioned in this chapter (or in this story, actually). All automobile concepts, designs, and names belong to their respectful owners. I don't own any of the _actual_ cars either, which is kind of a bummer. And I apologize to all you Dino fans out there, I really do like him, but this chapter was too much fun to write! Sorry Dino.

* * *

Several days later Dino could be found wandering the streets of Chicago, inspecting himself carefully. He stopped in front of an intact building and looked at his chassis in the windows' reflections. Deep in thought, he hardly noticed the blue 'bot approaching him from the side.

"Hey, Prowl's been looking for ya . . . there's something different about you?" Jolt asked as he stopped beside the saboteur. His paintjob was still red, but something was just off about his design.

Dino rubbed his chin in thought, still staring at his reflection in the windows. "I'm trying to change my alt-mode; this is a Ferrari Millechili. But I'm not sure what I think about it. What do you think?" He asked, finally turning to Jolt after the last sentence.

Jolt looked at Dino's altered design skeptically. "It's . . . definitely different, but not so much that I can really tell what's different. It makes me feel a little weird staring at you."

"Hm," Dino huffed, "not what I was going for." He looked into the windows for a moment again before making a decisive gesture. "Okay, then I'm off again. Be back soon." And with that he walked off towards the freeway.

"Oh, okay," said Jolt. "Oh wait! Prowl was . . . looking for you," he exclaimed, but couldn't finish his statement before Dino was out of hearing range. He stared after the stealth 'bot for a moment before shrugging and turning away, "Eh, I'll just say I never found him."

In the rec area the next day, Sideswipe was leaning casually against a boulder, smooth talking to Arcee and Elita-One. The femmes were doing a good job at keeping straight faces, but an innocent bystander could easily tell they were more amused than impressed by Sideswipe's chatter.

"Yeah, this alt-mode is okay, you know it looks way better on me then Sunstreaker, but I'll let him keep it, because I'm a much better person than Sunny," Sideswipe talked on. "But I'm getting a jetpack, Perceptor says it's still in the works, but it's going to look so good on me. When I get it, you'll be the first to see it," Sideswipe said, directing a cheeky grin at the femmes.

"Oh, okay. Sounds um, cool," Arcee said before smirking at Elita-One behind a hand.

Sideswipe didn't notice the smirk, but just kept plowing forward. "It's going to give me some real speed, I mean, more than what I have now, and I'll be able to . . ."

Suddenly a look of shock and surprise came over Arcee's face and both femmes began to giggle.

"What? What did I say," Sideswipe asked bemused.

Then Dino's voice came from behind Sideswipe, "Ladies, how's it hummin'?"

Sideswipe turned to face the newly arrived mech as the femmes looked at each other in aghast amusement.

"Dino?!" Sideswipe exclaimed, also in shock.

"Yep, so ladies you wanna go for a drive?" he asked as he leaned against the boulder on the other side of the femmes, smiling coyly.

"Dino, you look . . . different," Elita managed to say between bursts of barely contained mirth.

"Yeah! It's my new look. You like?" said the mech as he stood straight again, giving the femmes another full look of his chassis. This second alt-mode he had chosen was clearly not suited for any transformer, as it lacked certain shapes that gave a Cybertronian the proper contours for a normal body. However, the front end that would be the hood of the car was so extremely curved that it looked awkward on Dino, and there was so much glass that more parts of Dino's internal systems were being revealed than what a decent 'bot in public would want to reveal. This seemed to be the source of the femmes' embarrassed amusement as they covered their mouths in fits of giggles. Sideswipe just stared in horror.

"Check it out," Dino said before transforming and driving in circles in front of his audience. The car was actually quite sleek and modern looking, but the shape was just off so that it really couldn't fit a Cybertronian's root mode. And again, all that glass. But Dino didn't seem to notice or care, "The humans call it a Thierry Fauge, apparently it's a new thing."

"Yeah, it's real nice Dino," Elita spoke up as she tugged on Arcee's arm, "but we've got to go. Our break ends in . . . uh"

". . . A click," Arcee said.

". . . A minute," Elita said at the same time.

The two femmes looked at each other. "Uh, yeah, so we'll see you around," Elita finished and the two walked off, supporting each other in their barely contained amusement.

Dino transformed back into his root mode. "Aw, come on. Can't even chat for a bit?"

The retreating females looked back and with that final glance at Dino's chassis, burst into laughter as they continued to walk away.

". . . Dino, get a different alt-mode," Sideswipe said after a moment.

"What's wrong with this one?" Dino genuinely asked.

"Everything dude, everything," said Sideswipe as he too turned and left.

Dino stood still in thought. He'd really thought this alt-mode was a steal when he had found it on the internet. And it was unique, not even in production yet by the manufacturing company. It had been difficult to alter his design with no actual car to scan, but with a little creativity he had managed well enough. He didn't want that hard work to go to waste.

Just as the mech was about to go and find a building with enough windows to look at himself, a black and white stopped him.

"Dino," said Prowl as he walked up, inspecting a data pad. "I've been looking for you, I need you to, uhhh . . ." he faltered in his sentence when he got an eyeful of Dino's chassis.

Dino stood, waiting for Prowl's order, "You want me to . . . what?"

Prowl looked Dino up and down incredulously before asking, "What kind of alt-mode is that?"

"It's my new one! What do you think?"

Prowl just stood there, mouth slightly agape, as he took in the ghastly sight. "And where, pray tell, did you find that alt-mode?"

After Dino explained how he had acquired the alt-mode, Prowl's face took on an irritated shade. "It's not even in production yet?"

"Nope," Dino responded.

"I cannot allow that, this is copyright infringement. You need to find a new one," Prowl stated.

"What? But it took a lot of work getting this alt-mode," whined Dino.

"I don't care, get a new one. That's an order."

Dino was about to rebut, but then remembered the reaction he had gotten from the femmes and Sideswipe, and decided it might be for the best. "Fine," he submitted grudgingly, and trudged away in defeat.

Prowl stood where he was for a moment after Dino left, and had to physically shake his head to get the odd image out before walking away as well.

Dino was gone for a bit longer than last time, but sure enough, by evening the day after the common area incident, he could be found strutting down the streets of Chicago again, sporting a another new design. It was a bit boxier than his original look, with paneling on his arms and legs and a slightly heavier, more sculpted helm design. In addition a pair of wheels on an axel stuck awkwardly out from the back of his shoulders, giving him the looks of having a bit of a hunched posture. And for the first time Dino had a new paint job; instead of red he was painted blue and white, with the number 26 on his shoulder paneling.

He soon found a gang to pester about his alt-mode. Bumblebee, Tracks, and Hound were hanging out behind a building, hiding from Prowl to take an impromptu break from their work. The first was in the middle of vocalizing a tale about some skirmish that had occurred on Earth before the latter two's arrival. Dino approached them confidently, but when Bumblebee caught sight of him, his beeping vocalizations rose in pitch into a questioning tone. The others turned to see what the yellow 'bot was surprised about, and perplexed looks came onto their faces when they spotted the mech in question.

"What's going on?" the approaching mech asked.

"Um. . . Dino?" Hound asked tentatively.

"You guys act as if you've never seen me before," said Dino.

Hound's confused look didn't go away. "Well, your alt-mode - it's different."

"Kind of old school, don't you think?" Tracks cut in.

"Old school? It's my new look guys!"

Tracks wasn't convinced. "Okay well, what kind of alt-mode is it?"

"A formula one racing car! Check it out," Dino exclaimed before transforming into his alt-mode.

Hound shrugged as Dino revved his engine and raced around them in circles. "Well, it's not _bad_," he said.

Bumblebee blipped in general agreement.

Dino transformed back into his root mode, "Oh come on! It's nothing like anyone else's!"

"Well, that's definitely true," said Tracks.

Bumblebee chortled in amusement. Dino frowned, but before he could protest a new voice cut in: "Oi laddies! What's with all this standin' aboot? Am ah gonna have tae kick some skid plate back inta gear, eh?"

They turned to see Leadfoot and Roadbuster striding towards their position. Leadfoot caught sight of Dino and his design, and immediately began to laugh. "Hey, look at the wee boy's new fancy look! What'cha trying tae prove with that design, lad?"

"Haha," Roadbuster joined Leadfoot in his laughter. "You look like you fold down into a puny go-kart!"

The Wreckers slapped each other in merriment. The others began to smirk as well.

"Excuse me?" said Dino, highly offended.

Roadbuster strode up to Dino, apparently not even hearing the protest. "And what's this on yer back for, eh?" he asked as he gripped the axel and wheels sticking out from Dino's shoulders. "It looks like you've got cute li'l handles on ye!" He then proceeded to pick the mech up by said 'handles.' "Look at me!" he said, prancing about with Dino hanging from his fist, "I've got a pretty wee purse, all fancy and the like!"

"_Put me down immediately_," Dino exclaimed, but his cries went unheard over the fits of laughter from the others.

Dino growled and initiated his invisibility cloak. Roadbuster hardly noticed until the unseen mech fired a laser at his hand, just barely missing but still scorching the side paneling. The Wrecker jumped and let go of the 'bot. The sound of a mech landing on the ground, transforming, and engines racing away then proceeded afterward. But that didn't stop the merriment; "Aw, the wee go-kart's gonna go sulk now!" said Leadfoot to the amusement of the others around him.

"Never been so insulted in my life," Dino muttered as he raced away. He skidded around a corner and transformed back into mech mode. Stomping down the road, he contemplated his situation. "They just don't appreciate a good design when they see one," he sulked. "Well I'm not changing my alt-mode just because of them; no, it's going to take a lot mo – oof!" His grumbling was cut off when he ran straight into another mech. Dino looked up to see Prowl, once again. The tactician was looking around in confusion for whatever is was he had run into. Dino turned off his invisibility cloak.

"Ah, Dino," Prowl said upon seeing the now visible mech. He took a moment to contemplate the bot's newest change in design. "Is that your choice in alt-mode?"

Dino just nodded.

"Dare I ask what it is?" said Prowl.

Dino transformed down into the ligier Gitanes race car that was his new design. Prowl contemplated for another moment before speaking up; "Is that a formula one race car?"

"Yes."

Prowl didn't look impressed. "That is not a street legal design. Get a new one," he said frankly before walking away.

Dino growled his engines. In a burst of squealing tires, he raced away. The situation was no longer fun or interesting, but he was determined to find a suitable alt-mode design, no matter how many shut-downs he received from Prowl and everyone else in the universe.

As the sun rose over the jagged skyline of Chicago city, a sports car with a racing track inspired design sped through its streets; the fresh sunlight glinted off its shiny, blue and white painted chassis. Paying no heed to mech or man who might have made the mistake of getting in the way (luckily any man who _did_ get in the way had the reflexes to get out quickly; mechs, not so much), the racing car roared down the roads until it met up with a certain door-winged Autobot. Skid marks painted the road as the car slid into a parked position at the bot's feet, as if they were a curb. Finally the McLaren f1 LM transformed into an irritated and fed up Dino.

"Does _this_ work for ya?" Dino proclaimed to Prowl.

After a moment of inspection Prowl nodded in affirmation, "That is a suitable design, you may keep it."

Dino huffed through his vents. "Well good. I'll be off then."

The McLaren turned to leave but Prowl called him back: "Oh Dino, I've been meaning to tell you."

Dino turned and fired a murderous look at Prowl, but the Praxian didn't seem to notice. "Get back to work; you've been shirking your assignments lately which means you're on double duty for the next 48 hours."

"What? You said I could find a new alt-mode!" Dino raged.

"On your own time," Prowl finished. "But you spent the last two days absent from your duties; time which must be made up. You start now."

Dino glared at Prowl for another moment before jabbing a finger at the higher up. "I hate you."

"That doesn't get you out of double duty. So as I believe the humans say, 'hop to it,'" Prowl said, hardly lifting an optic ridge, data pad in hand.

As Dino marched off in a huff, Sideswipe watched from a distance. Sunstreaker sat next to him, absently sipping from a cube of Energon. "You know how Dino's been changing his alt-mode a lot lately?" Sideswipe said in thought.

"Hmm," Sunstreaker replied, not really paying attention.

"And you know how they've all been crazy and weird and stuff?" Sideswipe continued.

"Not really."

The red lambo grinned at his brother, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Bro, I'm never thinking what you're thinking," Sunstreaker deadpanned.

Sideswipe grabbed Sunstreaker's arm and pulled him to his feet, much to the chagrin of the yellow twin. "Come on," Sideswipe said, "I've got an idea!"


	9. Chapter 9

Dino's alt-mode incident created a bit of a stir in Chicago, and was the stuff of gossip for several days afterward. For a while the poor spy was the butt of nearly every joke in town, but eventually things died down again. Dino finished his double duty shifts and even Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got off their punishment a little early due to good behavior, but only just barely. Life became a routine again; Bumblebee visited Sam; the Autobots were finally able to move the Decepticon warship completely out of the river after days of deconstruction; and as Chicago neared the end of its clean up stage, talk began of moving 'bots back to their original stations in Diego Garcia and Washington DC.

Just when the monotony seemed to have set in its roots, chaos struck. It started when Bumblebee radioed Ratchet early in the morning: _"Um, is there a virus going around that I should know about?"_

Ratchet, who had been categorizing and sorting material from the deconstructed warship, responded with a bit of irritation: _"No Bumblebee, if there was I would have informed everyone. Why, is something the matter?"_ He asked as an afterthought.

"_Well . . . it's just; well I don't really know how to explain it."_ Bee replied.

Ratchet sighed, _"Bumblebee you know confidentiality is a first in my practice."_

"_What? No, it's nothing like that. Jeez Ratchet way to jump to conclusions!"_

"_Well then why don't you just tell me what is wrong with you?"_ Ratchet practically snarled over the comm.

There was a pause before Bumblebee responded next. _". . . Maybe I should just show you."_

"_Alright, fine. Meet me in the medical area,"_ Ratchet said.

"_Roger that doc,"_ said Bumblebee before cutting the connection.

o~o~o

Considering his age and extensive experience he had gained throughout the war, Ratchet thought he had seen everything; battle injury-wise and just plain old weird alien virus-wise. But never before had he encountered this. Before the medic stood Bumblebee, but the 'bot looked nothing like his normal self. Instead of sporting the shape and kibble of his Chevrolet Camaro alt-mode design, he was slightly smaller and rounded, and was painted white with red and blue racing stripes and the number 53 on his chest. All in all, his car design had somehow changed from a Chevy Camaro to a Volkswagen Bug overnight.

Ratchet rubbed his chin in thought; "Spontaneous alt-mode change?" he asked, mostly to himself, trying his best to diagnose the issue the scout was having. "You have _no idea_ how this happened?"

"_I said I don't know! I woke up from recharge this morning and I was like this,"_ Bumblebee commed, indicating his altered body.

"Well, the humans suffer from a condition known as 'sleepwalking,' and although I've never known a Cybertronian to contract a case with similar symptoms, considering the amount of time you've spent around humans, I wouldn't be surprised if you were catching their diseases by now."

Bumblebee paused before responding, _"Sleepwalking isn't a disease. And what does this have to do with my alt-mode problem?"_

"Humans are known to do things such as eat or 'text' while sleepwalking, I don't see why you couldn't have scanned a car while sleepwalking."

Bumblebee didn't look convinced, _"How could I have 'sleepwalked' all the way out of Chicago, scanned a car, and come back without alerting someone?"_

Ratchet shrugged, "I'm just the medical officer, not the director of security."

"_Okay well, how do I fix this?"_ Bumblebee asked, getting frustrated.

"Go out and rescan a Camaro," said Ratchet matter-of-factly.

"_I can't go outside like this! What if someone sees me?"_

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Oh please, how bad could it be if someone sees you?"

Bumblebee glared at the doctor, _"Just look at me!"_

Ratchet was about to retort, but he was interrupted by a hailing tone over his comm-link. He held up a finger to indicate he was talking to someone else. After a moment of conversing over the comm he turned back to the distressed scout. "Well Bumblebee it looks like you're not alone."

o~o~o

Half an hour later, Ratchet found his med bay filled with a gang of disgraced and angry mechs, which included Bumblebee, Hound, Tracks, Dino, Jolt, Skids, and Mudflap; all of whom had somehow gone through a radical change in alt-mode design. Ratchet held his chin in his hand, trying hard not to laugh at the gang of awkward and downright silly mech designs in front of him.

"Just look at what happened to my design!" Dino cried out. "Do you realize it took me four days to find my alt-mode? And now _this_ happens to me! It's a disgrace and I want you to fix it right now!" Indeed, the mech had much to be stressed about, for he was now purple and had the alt-mode of a Chevrolet ssr truck.

"Calm down, we've all been affected," grumbled the lime green 1935 Plymouth coupe that was Tracks.

Jolt, the hot pink 1959 Cadillac Coupe De Ville, chimed in: "Besides, somehow this is all Dino's fault anyway."

The purple truck turned to Jolt with a hateful glare. "_How on Cybertron could this possibly be my fault?!_"

"Well let's see," Jolt retorted. "You spent the last four days, as you say, going through ridiculous alt-modes until you finally settled on something, and several days later we all end up with weird alt-modes ourselves. I don't know how it happened, but I can bet it's somehow connected to you."

"Come on guys, arguing isn't going to fix this," Hound sighed, who was bright orange and sported a sleek, curvy Porsche Spyder alt-mode that was nothing like the camouflaged, four-wheel drive Jeep design which he preferred.

"You think I would do this to myself?" Dino asked of Jolt angrily.

Ratchet rubbed his optics, the argument starting to grate on his audios. "Okay you guys…"

"No, I'm just saying if you hadn't made such a slagging fuss over your previous alt-mode, none of us would be in this mess!" Jolt retorted, not giving the medic any attention.

A wrench flew through the air and smacked Jolt right on the forehead, "You're going to be in a whole different kind of mess if you don't shut your mouth plates!" Ratchet growled over Jolt's pained protest. Jolt rubbed his helm sullenly; the attention in the room now turned to Ratchet.

"Now you guys are just going to have to go out and rescan your old alt-modes, I don't have the time to manually reset them, now or ever!" Ratchet commanded. He was immediately met with a barrage of protests.

"But Ratchet, how can you expect us to go outside like this?"

"It'll take forever before I can find my alt-mode again!"

"I can't work like this!"

'Shut up, all of you!" Ratchet finally roared over the din. "I don't give a frag about how you feel. You're all adults; it won't kill you to look different for a day or two."

Sullen grumbles met Ratchet's remark.

"Yeah, accept for the twins," Dino spoke up.

"Which pair?" Tracks asked.

"Both," Dino replied with a grumble.

"We'll never hear the end of it," Hound grumbled back.

"You can bet Skids and Mudflap will have a heyday with this," Said Tracks.

"We're right here you know!" came a vehement retort from the corner.

Startled, the 'bots turned to see none other than the minor twins themselves hiding in a shadowy corner of the room.

"An' FYI, we're not having a 'heyday,' idiots," Mudflap growled.

Jolt snickered at the pair, "What the heck do you turn into?"

"…We don't really know," Skids said. Brooding in the corner, the twins were identical in their design. They were painted black, and their previous squatness had been replaced by a boxier and spindlier design. It was nearly impossible to tell what their alt-modes were as they hid in the shadows, and what their design hinted at looked nothing like what the 'bots had seen on Earth's roads.

"And we don't really care," snapped Ratchet, who was struggling to gain control of the happenings inside his med bay. "Just – get out and deal with your problems on your own. You can gawk at each other's looks someplace else; anywhere other than in my presence in fact. I have work to do."

When no one moved, choosing instead to stand in awkward silence, Ratchet reached for the nearest tool at hand – a medical saw used to cut away armor plating. "Okay, okay! We're leaving!" Hound replied in panic, and everyone then hustled out of the room.

Once outside, Tracks shoved Skids playfully. "Come on, show us what you transform into," he said.

"Slag no!" Skids replied.

"Yeah, we ain't showing you," Mudflap retorted.

"_It's obvious what all of us are supposed to be"_ Bumblebee commed. _"Just show us what it is."_

"We told you, we ain't," Skids snarled back.

Tracks shrugged. "Whatever, suit yourself."

"Slag!" Hound suddenly exclaimed in whisper, as he peered around the corner of a building. "Prowl's coming!"

"Scatter you guys!" Dino cried as a look of panic crossed his face.

And all present did just that. Five mismatched vehicles sped away as the black and white approached. Unfortunately, two didn't quite have the speed the others did. As Prowl rounded the corner, the sight that met him was quite baffling: two black Ford Model T's putted along in a vain attempt to get away. Prowl stopped dead, thoroughly confused as the two vehicles bantered back and forth.

"Come on bro go faster man!" One said.

"Dude, I've got my peddle to the metal!" said the other.

"Maybe we should just run."

The vehicles transformed and two 'bots that Prowl could just barely recognize as Skids and Mudflap sprinted away and out of view. The SIC stood, mouth slightly agape, as his processor desperately tried to figure out what, how, and most importantly… why?

Ratchet left the med bay and passed by Prowl. "Welcome to the club," he said without even turning his head.

Prowl glanced at the retreating medic and hustled to catch up. "Wait a minute!"

o~o~o

"_RATCHET!_"

The chief medical officer was rudely awakened the next morning by a shout through his comm-link. He growled as he pulled himself off his berth, checking his internal chronometer. _"Frag it, it's five in the morning!"_ He yelled back through the comm.

"_Ratchet, we can't fix it,"_ the voice came again, a voice Ratchet identified as belonging to Dino.

"_What? What are you talking about?"_ Ratchet responded groggily.

"_OUR ALT-MODES!"_

Ratchet winced at the shout. _"Okay okay! Primus it's too early for this,"_ he grumbled. _"What do you mean you can't fix it, haven't you tried rescanning your alt-modes?"_

"_Of course we have, we're not idiots! It doesn't work; our systems won't accept a change in design."_

Ratchet sighed, stood up, and wandered outside. _"Alright fine, meet me in my – wha!?" _ Ratchet suddenly halted when he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of a building's windows. It was still dark outside, so it was a _little_ hard to tell, but what he saw was not the reflection of himself as he would have expected. What instead stood in his place was a mech that looked to have the alt-mode of a Volkswagen Bus, was painted in a rainbow of bright colors, and was decorated with an assortment of peace signs, flowers, and the word  
"LOVE" sprawled across his chest. The medic just stood where he was, mouth gapped open, and stared at his reflection.

"_Meet you where, in your med bay? Hello? Ratchet?"_

"_I am going to KILL THEM!" Ratchet shouted into his comm. "WHERE ARE THOSE FRAGGERS!? _I'll wring their little necks until their heads pop right off!_"_

Dino winced on the other end of the comm-link. "Yikes."

"What's going on?" Tracks asked from behind, where the rest of yesterday's unsightly gang was hanging out about a mile outside of Chicago.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like someone's going to die very soon," Dino responded. "And I don't think Ratchet's going to be fixing us in the immediate future," he said bitterly.

"_Why, what happened?_" commed Bumblebee.

"Let's go find out!" Hound said cheerily as he led the way back into the city.

"_PROWL!_"

The Praxian hardly flinched at the shout that came through his comm. He was in his office, in the dark, and if anyone else were in the room with him, all they would have seen of the mech would have been two slits of light that were his optics, narrowed down in boiling fury.

"_What?_" he growled.

"_Where are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?_" Ratchet snarled.

"_I don't know_," was all Prowl had to say.

"_When I find them there will be nothing left of them but a pile of scrap on the ground!_" The medic growled over the comm-link.

"_Save a piece for me_," Prowl responded. He had fallen into recharge for two hours – _two hours_ last night and he had no idea how they had pulled it off. In the end though, it didn't matter how they had done it; all that mattered was that they _had_ done it. And when Ratchet was done killing them, he was going to kill them again.

o~o~o

"_OPTMUS!_"

The Prime had been up for several hours already, plowing through the usual pile of reports and information that was heaped on him every day. He flinched as Ratchet's voice yelled at him through the comm-link.

"_Is that really necessary, Ratchet?_" Optimus asked as he adjusted the frequency of his comm.

"_We need to talk, it's about the twins_."

Optimus sighed. "_Is it urgent?_"

"_YES! You wouldn't believe what those pit-spawns have done this time!_"

"_This can wait Ratchet, I have a meeting with Colonel Lennox soon. After that we can talk_."

"_Argh, fine!_" Ratchet growled before disconnecting the comm-link.

Optimus Prime shook his head at the antics of his troops. Ratchet had a tendency to overreact to things when it came to those twins; he was sure it wasn't that bad. He finished up some of his work before he decided it was time go. He left his quarters and made his way to where he was to meet up with the colonel. Since it was still fairly early, he didn't cross paths with any of his soldiers, but there were a few humans up and about. He didn't notice the odd looks they gave him as he passed.

Finally he reached his destination. "Good morning William Lennox," he greeted the human.

"Hey Optimu-uaah… uh Optimus?" Lennox stammered.

Optimus turned see why such a strange response had come from the man. "Is everything alright?" he asked when he saw the confused look on the human's face.

A kind of grin was creeping onto Lennox's face, but he still looked confused. "Uhm, what – uh, have you done to your design, Prime?"

"I am sorry I don't understand the question," Optimus responded.

Lennox was beginning to snicker at the unusual sight. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Bemused, Optimus turned to one of the many buildings that had enough glass windows to reveal his reflection. He nearly jumped at what he saw. He was painted all black and the contours of his armor were more rounded than normal. There was a strange yellow and black symbol on his chest and a very large, shiny black cloth that was attached to his shoulders and hung down his back. How had he not noticed this earlier?

As Optimus stood confused in front of the windows, Lennox suddenly exclaimed: "Oh my gosh, _you're THE BATMAN!_" He then burst into a gale of laughter as other humans nearby turned to see what the commotion was about.

"The Batman?" Optimus questioned, unfamiliar with the person being referenced. He did a quick internet search and in seconds pulled up an image of who "The Batman" really was. Once he had the image he instantly recognized the connection between his new looks and the character. From his head, where the tines that framed his helm had been painted black to resemble bat ears, to how his redesigned body now resembled the Batman's suit, to the cape, and finally to the image of the bat symbol painted on his chest; he was the spitting image of a Cybertronian Batman. Optimus didn't know how to respond to this. How had this even happened? There was no way his design could have spontaneously changed its appearance – oh wait, that's right, the twins.

"Wait wait wait, Optimus," Lennox gasped from the Prime's feet. Optimus looked to see what the man had to say now. "Transform, I want to see what your alt-mode is!" Lennox requested.

Optimus paused for a moment, wondering whether he should, and then decided he was just as curious as the colonel. So he transformed, the cape somehow neatly folding into his alt-mode without getting tangled, and when he was done he was not in his usual semi-truck mode, but instead resembled a squat looking tank vehicle, with rear tires that were spaced farther apart than the front ones.

"YES, _it's the Batmobile!_" Lennox shouted and slapped his hands together in glee. An uncontrollable fit of laughter soon brought him to the ground.

Optimus transformed back into his root mode and walked away from the man, who was now lost in hysterics, cape billowing majestically behind him. He activated his comm. "_Ratchet, we need to have our talk._"


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure it was the twins?" Optimus rumbled in question.

"Who else could it possibly have been?" Ratchet growled back.

The Prime and CMO stood together behind the med bay, discussing the latest events. They created quite the odd sight together and many humans passing by stopped to gape at the pair. A glaring Ratchet frightened off most of the crowd.

Optimus sighed. "But how could Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have pulled off such a feat?"

"Slagged if I know! The point is they did it, I know it! Sunstreaker has been here for less than two weeks and they've already caused mayhem together. Just hand them over to me Prime, I'll take care of them alright!"

The Prime rubbed his optics, choosing to skim over the medic's questionable request. "Has Prowl been notified of the situation?"

"Yes of course!"

"Did you talk to him? Is he taking disciplinary action against Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"

"Well, I don't know. But he is certainly aware of the situation."

"Has he been… affected by the recent events?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet seemed a little deflated as the conversation drifted away from due punishment towards the twins. "I don't know," he responded.

Optimus turned slightly away and touched a digit to his personal intercom. "Optimus Prime to Prowl," he said into the comm-link. "Prowl, are you aware…? Yes I know – no I don't know where the twins are. Yes I have been affected as well. Prowl… calm down," Optimus sighed in frustration as the 'bot on the other end of the conversation ranted in his audio. "Listen, I need you to meet Ratchet and myself behind the med bay… behind the med bay… now. That is an order Prowl, Optimus Prime out."

Optimus cut the link and turned back towards Ratchet. "He's on his way," said the Prime.

o~o~o

In the recesses of a ruined Chicago, a form slunk through the shadows. Glittering optics watched as humans passed by, and shrank back into dark corners when they got too close. Oddly enough, it did not encounter any Autobots as it slowly moved through the city, working its way towards its destination. After another several minutes of slinking, the med bay came into sight. The form moved towards the back of the bay where finally two Autobots came into view; Optimus Prime and Ratchet, although a stranger wouldn't have been able to identify either of them underneath their odd getups.

The shadow crept forward, eyeing the strange looking 'bots as they conversed together. As it got closer, the big black one that could only be Optimus Prime caught sight of the movement and looked its way.

"Ah Prowl, glad you were able to join us," Optimus greeted.

The tactician emerged from the darkness; although, the bright yellow-orange paint that covered his armor hadn't done a very good job at hiding him in the first place. There really wasn't much of a change in his frame build, but the brilliant paint scheme and the word "TAXI" written in bold black letters across his doorwings revealed the source of his humiliation.

"Prime. Ratchet." Prowl returned a gruff greeting. He looked wary, despite being in the company of fellow officers. The three eyed each other for a minute; processing the new looks each other sported.

"Well then," Prowl finally said. "We have something to discuss?"

"Indeed," said Optimus. "Who do you think is responsible for this?"

"Optimus!" Ratchet said in disgust. "We've been over this; it was obviously those two pit-spawn brothers! Prowl, tell him!"

Prowl sighed through his vents and hesitated before speaking, as if he were loath to even talk, therefore acknowledging his very existence, while in such a degrading state. Nevertheless he responded, "Although I have no evidence to prove it, I do believe that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are responsible for… this," he finished rather lamely.

"Unfortunately I cannot allow somebody to be accused of breaking the rules without sufficient evidence. Do you think you can acquire the proof you need before issuing out the punishment?" Optimus asked of the two.

Prowl and Ratchet stared at each other for a moment. "How about this," Ratchet finally spoke up. "We gather all the Autobots together, and I'll bet you anything Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are the only ones without ridiculous alt-modes. Would that be proof enough for you Optimus?"

Optimus seemed to contemplate the request for a moment before nodding. "Yes," he said, "That would be sufficient."

o~o~o

In another part of Chicago, a band of misfits made their way through the deserted streets. Hound was chatting animatedly with Bumblebee in the front of the pack, while Dino slunk gloomily in the back.

"I don't know why you're moping Dino," Jolt said to the purple Chevy ssr. "Look at me, I'm hot pink!"

"Well at least you're a Cadillac. What am I supposed to be?! It's hideous, whatever it is," said Tracks.

Bumblebee joined in through their comm-link, _"But it's got kind of that classic look, you know?"_

"Yeah it's not so bad," Hound said to Tracks as he listened in on the conversation.

Tracks snorted. "You don't have the right to comment here Hound, you're a Porsche!"

Hound turned around and walked backwards so he could talk to Tracks face to face. "Well really," he said, "What use is a Porsche when I want to go off-roading? There isn't a single place I can think of where I can drive through terrain without banging up my undercarriage!"

Suddenly, one of the two Model Ts in the group started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Hound asked defensively.

"I jus' got it," Mudflap giggled. "Bumblebee… is a Bug! Geddit? He's a bug, 'cause his name is a type a bug, and now his alt-mode is a Bug… geddit?!" He proceeded to laugh until Skids smacked him upside the helm.

"Yore an idiot," the other twin chided.

Bumblebee approached the two aggressively, doorwings held high, beeping with irritation and throwing his arms in the air in a tirade. The twins took off with the furious Bug right on their tailpipes.

Hound shook his head at the antics, but before he could comment they were all greeted by hailing tones in their comm-links.

"_All Autobots report to the med bay,"_ Optimus Prime's commanding voice ordered.

They all looked at each other. Jolt shrugged, "Well then, let's shove off." And they altered their course and made their way towards Ratchet's temporary med bay.

o~o~o

When the mismatched group finally made it to their destination, they were greeted by none other than Prime, Ratchet, and Prowl outside the med bay. The incoming Autobots gawked at the appearance of their officers.

"Oh man… Prime?" Jolt laughed after a minute.

Several of the 'bots chuckled despite themselves. Optimus, for once, looked like he had no idea what to say, and Prowl looked like he was fighting off a CPU crash. Therefore it was up to Ratchet to take charge of the situation.

"Where are those fragging twins?" the CMO asked.

Just at that moment Bumblebee trudged in, dragging Skids and Mudflap behind him. He dumped the protesting Model Ts and took a look at the strange sight. He beeped something unintelligible which ended in a burst of staticy noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Where are the _other_ twins?" Ratchet growled.

"How should we know?" Tracks retorted. "Last time _I_ saw them was when Dino was changing his alt-mode!"

Suddenly Dino found himself in the middle of a stare down as ten 'bots turned to look at him. "Hey, don't look at me! I already told Jolt, I've had no part in this!"

"Yeah well you started it," Skids grumbled, earning himself a glare from the purple truck.

Optimus, finally bringing himself out of his stupor, rubbed his optics, weary of his soldiers' antics. "Autobots…" he began, but was swiftly interrupted by a shout.

"_There_ they are!"

Every mech present turned to see three femmes approaching their position. Arcee, Elita-One, and Chromia, and by the looks of them even they were suffering from the effects of recent events. Their wheels were larger and their frames had sharper edges and less paneling (much to the mechs' delight), and not to mention they now sported huge, long monkey-bar handles. To anyone who knows their way around a motorbike, it was obvious their alt-modes were Harley Davidsons. The femmes were also painted black with flame designs, the color of the flames matching each femme's previous paint color. The boys couldn't stop staring as the three marched up and halted in front of them all.

"All right," Chromia finally said after a few minutes of mutual inspection had passed. "Which one of you is Dino?!"

All fingers pointed out the mentioned Autobot.

"_How dare you!_" Chromia snapped at the unfortunate mech. "It was funny when you messed with your own body, but to go and tinker with _our's_…? Without our permission? While we were _recharging_?" Nuh uh, I don't think so. You change us back this instant or Primus help us we will…!"

"Hey hey hey! How many times do I have to say, I had nothing to do with this!" Dino interrupted the femme once his shock had worn off.

"Oh yeah right, don't even try to pull that kind of slag on us!" Elita backed her sister up.

"I mean it!" Dino retorted.

Elita was about to fight back when a deep rumbling sound stopped her. The 'bots looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. It increased, until finally all optics locked onto Optimus Prime.

The Prime was doubled over, _laughing_. He didn't know why, nothing about this situation had seemed funny to him up until this point. But when suddenly the femmes appeared, and he saw nearly all of his Autobots together in their ridiculous and mismatched getups, he had realized just how absurd this all was. However, it wasn't until he had glanced over to his side and saw again the word "LOVE" sprawled across his medic's chest plate, and the stupefied expression on Prowl's face, that he really lost it. He leaned back, bellowing in laughter, his deep voice booming across the city.

Everyone stared, but no one knew what to do. It was a rarity just to see the great Prime _smile_, and it was unheard of to hear him even chuckle. This intense, resonating laughter was unprecedented.

"Oh man he's lost it," Jolt said to Tracks.

"I think he's broken," Tracks whispered back.

And for anyone paying attention, the funniest part of the whole situation was Prowl's expression. Mouth clamped shut but optics as wide as hubcaps, he stared at Optimus with the most horrified and frightened look anyone could have pulled off, leaning away as if afraid his Commanding Officer had finally gone senile.

But Optimus didn't care about the reactions he was receiving. It just felt so _good_ to laugh. Despite the war ending and cleanup in Chicago going smoothly, the tense feeling he'd always had during the war had never gone away. In fact his uneasiness had been growing in the last few days, and he just couldn't figure out why. His spark still harbored that sensation of wrongness that had first come about over two weeks ago, and even though he had gotten used to it, he was still very much aware of its presence. And so he let himself laugh for another good hard minute, letting the merriment wash away all the tension in his body.

But finally the laughter died away and Optimus was able to regain his composure; what was left of it anyway. When he finally looked back up, his gaze was met with the mostly blank, but a few amused, stares from his troops. Optimus cleared his vocalizer.

"Autobots disband," he ordered.

The 'bots glanced at each other in humor, but after a moment they slowly wandered off in various directions.

"Okay, so where are those twins?" Ratchet said after he, Optimus, and Prowl were alone again.

"The Wreckers didn't show up either," Prowl commented, having somehow regained his own sanity. "Neither did Perceptor," he said as an afterthought.

"Oh, uh, haha, I'm here actually," came a sudden nervous reply. The three officers turned in unison to see a sheepish Perceptor emerge from behind a nearby building. "I suppose even I have not been immune to recent events," said the scientist.

Upon seeing the scientist, Ratchet smirked. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Well, it's a Nissan Figaro, to be precise," said Perceptor.

"And it's pink," replied Ratchet, still smirking.

Indeed, Perceptor's alt-mode had been changed to that of a Nissan Figaro, and just like Jolt, he was pink. Such was the source of Perceptor's embarrassment.

"Perceptor, have _you_ seen Sideswipe or Sunstreaker?" Optimus asked of the scientist.

"Uh, uh no, not recently no," Perceptor responded. Prowl's optics narrowed at the hesitation in Perceptor's reply, but his attention was averted by Optimus turning and activating his comm.

"_Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, state your position,"_ he commanded. A few moments of silence followed in which no reply came from the twins. Sighing in frustration, the Prime again activated his comm. _"Wreckers, where are you?"_

Immediately the voice of Leadfoot came through all their comms. _"Alright alright, hang onto your transistors we're comin',"_ he growled.

In moments the forms of the three Wreckers appeared within sight, Leadfoot in the lead. "Man, yew couldn'a waited 'fer another… whew look at all'o ya! Ha! Wot happened tae yer bodies?"

Roadbuster and Topspin shared Leadfoot's amusement. "Haw haw! Ya look like ya've been right well messed oop!" Roadbuster laughed.

"An' ah thought Mirage's body was screwed over!" said Topspin.

The three, completely normal looking, warriors laughed and slapped each other in merriment while the officers stood and watched in horror.

Optimus was first to snap himself out of his stupor. "Wreckers, where have you been during the last four days?"

Roadbuster looked up from his doubled over position. "Huh? We've been doin' our demolition operations, y'know tha'."

"What about during your off hours?" Prowl spoke up.

Leadfoot responded, "We jus' hang oot in the opposite side o' town. Why, ya accusen' us o' somethin'?"

Prowl stared at the Wreckers before turning to look at Optimus, asking him through the comm, _"You think?"_

Optimus's reply was immediate, _"I do not believe the Wreckers have the will or means to pull off such a prank. They are innocent."_

Receiving this, Prowl turned back to the warriors who were occupying themselves by telling questionable jokes to each other. "No we are not. But do you know where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are?"

"Oh, Siders and his Lemon Drop brother?" Topspin responded. "Yeah they've been hanging oot in our neck o' the city for the last couple o' days. We would'a kicked those two rascals oot a long time ago, but the cheeky one knows a lot'a fun games."

"Haw! Remember the one where Leadfoot passed oot on tae road?"

"Aha! Yeah thae guy nearly boosted me leg open with his truck, he did!"

Prowl's doorwings were slowly rising and his optics narrowing in menace, and Ratchet intervened before the SiC got too steamed up over an obvious infraction of the rules. "Do you know where those twins are _now_?" he asked.

"Oh, are _thea_ in trouble?" Roadbuster asked enthusiastically.

Leadfoot snickered, "Hehe, yeah we'll show ya where those rogues are. T'will be fun tae see those two put down a notch, ha! Follow us."

The Wreckers turned to leave with Ratchet, Optimus, and Prowl in tow. But Perceptor hung back, "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll go to my lab instead."

Optimus turned back toward the scientist and gave him a nod. "Very well, do as you wish," he said.

"And see if you can find a way to reverse these fragging alt-modes," Ratchet shot back.

And so the group departed, Perceptor towards his lab and the rest towards Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's hiding place.

o~o~o

The Wreckers led the officers into the southern half of Chicago, where they hung out for most of their free time. Their chosen den was hidden in an area that had already been demolished and cleared of most rubble. It was also close to parts of Chicago that had not been attacked during the battle a little over a month ago, and was still inhabited by humans, something that set Prowl a little on edge, but the area was still within their jurisdiction, so he really couldn't do anything about it. The group worked their way down the streets, winding their way around buildings and former blast zones. After several minutes of trekking, two distinct voices could be heard up ahead.

"How much you wanna bet I can break that one window up there in that building?"

"I really don't care."

"Oh come on Sunny, just a guess!"

"I'd bet my paint job you'll miss."

"Ya sure about that?"

"Quite."

The silence that followed was broken by the _thoom_ of an object being thrown through the air and then the distant _crash_ of a window being broken.

"HA! You lose!"

"That wasn't the window you were supposed to hit."

"Yes it was I was pointing right at it!"

"Whatever."

"So you submit? You lose! Now get over here."

"Get away from me."

"Nuh uh you betted your paint job, now get over here so I can scratch it!"

"I said get away from me!"

Just as the advancing group rounded the corner there was a crash of bodies hitting the ground and an angered snarl. They emerged to quite the tumultuous scene: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were grappling each other, but Sunstreaker managed to scramble away and, in a fury, threw a piece of rubble at his red twin. Sideswipe dodged the projectile, and instead it sailed just over the heads of the five gathered nearby, forcing Optimus to duck.

"Oh slag it!" Sunstreaker cursed.

"Ha, missed me!" Sideswipe jeered.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!" Ratchet barked, making Sideswipe jump and whirl around.

The red lambo snorted back a laugh before addressing the group, "Woah, uh, hey guys. What brings you to our lair?"

"_Your_ lair?" Leadfoot exclaimed behind Prowl. "Oy, who let yew stay here in the first place?"

"Yes, and we'll get to you three in a minute, harboring criminals is just as offensive as the stunt that _they_ pulled off," Prowl growled, who for the moment only had smoldering optics for the twins.

"Criminals?!" Sunstreaker repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, criminals, hooligans, you two have _crossed the line!_" Ratchet snapped, unable to contain his growing rage any longer. "_You!_" and here Ratchet pointed savagely at Sunstreaker, "have been here for a mere _two weeks_, and you and your brother have already managed to screw _EVERYTHING up! Do you realize what a violation of privacy your actions were?!_"

"Violation of privacy," Prowl picked up the rant, doorwings hitching up in agitation, "damage of personal property, shirking your duties, insubordination, compromising your fellow soldiers, superior officers and the _Prime!_"

At this Optimus placed a hand on each officer's shoulder. "Enough," he said, before noticing Sideswipe who, hiding behind Sunstreaker at this point, was trying his hardest not to laugh. Even though he knew the answer to the question was obvious, Optimus asked it anyway, "Sideswipe, why are you laughing?"

Struggling to compose his face, Sideswipe answered. "It's just, how can I take orders seriously... from a taxi and a... the... looooove bus! Ahaha!" And here Sideswipe burst out laughing.

"That's it!" Ratchet growled and sprang towards the twins.

"Run Sunny run!" Sideswipe shouted before taking off into the city, his brother right behind.

The Prime sighed as he watched the trio run off, the Wreckers chortling behind him.

"Oh ho what a show, eh?"

"Those rascals have a point they do!"

"I think for now," Optimus said to a silently enraged Prowl, "it would be wise to let Ratchet deal with the situation at hand."

Prowl vented heavily before nodding.

o~o~o

Jolt and Tracks walked together through Chicago, making their way towards the rec area for their ration of energon. They conversed casually, until a distant revving of engines interrupted them. It was coming closer, and they stopped to look around. In a moment, one red and one yellow Lamborghini came sliding around a corner, screamed down the deserted roadway, past the two watching Autobots, and skidded out of sight. Next a brightly colored Volkswagen bus appeared painted over with peace signs, flowers, and the word "LOVE" sprawled across its side, came screaming around the same corner, whizzed past the observers, and followed the sport cars in hot pursuit. Pretty soon the sound of revving engines and squealing tires died into the distance as quickly as it had started up.

"Well," Tracks said. "That made my day."

Jolt agreed and the two started out towards the rec area again.

* * *

Author's Notes: Alright, I promise you next chapter, the plot line will return! But for now, I hope you're enjoying the silly.


End file.
